


Дорога в Небесный Вавилон

by Rabbits_Brothers



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Assisted Suicide, Drama & Romance, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mercy Killing, Post-Canon, Sexually Transmitted Diseases
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 08:38:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17422574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabbits_Brothers/pseuds/Rabbits_Brothers
Summary: Брайан узнаёт, что у него ВИЧ… Как отреагирует на это Джастин и к чему приведёт его решение?..





	1. Выбор Джастина Тейлора

**Author's Note:**

> Мы не даём оценку мыслям и поступкам персонажей (тем более - не призываем мыслить и поступать схожим образом) и не пытались серьёзно осветить тему ВИЧ/СПИДа (в конце концов, мы не врачи и не журналисты). Нам просто хотелось написать красивую трагедию и всласть пострадать - хотя в итоге текст получился гораздо более личным, чем планировалось изначально.  
> "Если я не буду романтизировать то, что со мной происходит, я просто сдохну" (с).

_У нас с тобой будут все океаны  
И все звёзды и радуги.  
В горе и в радости мы будем вечно вдвоём,  
И мы умрём в один день, взявшись за руки,  
Не пожалев ни на миг ни о чём._

_Бессмертная любовь висела на кресте,  
Сгорали в небесах случайные кометы.  
Мы вглядывались долго в рубиновые капли,  
И ты сказал мне: «Неужели ты веришь в это?»._

_Да, все горы и все океаны,  
И все звёзды и радуги,  
В горе и в радости мы будем вечно вдвоём,  
И мы умрём в один день, взявшись за руки,  
Не пожалев ни на миг ни о чём._

_Безумные сплетения экстазов и агоний,  
Поющие орг **а** ны и свечи восковые,  
Лепестки и ленты, гвозди сквозь ладони,  
Наверное, и вправду, всё это — эйфория.  
Все горы и все океаны, все звёзды и радуги,  
В горе и в радости всегда быть вдвоём.  
И умереть в один день, взявшись за руки,  
Не пожалев ни на миг ни о чём._

_**Fleur «Эйфория»** _

Брайан ходил по комнате и курил сигарету за сигаретой. Остановился у окна, хотел высунуться наружу; передумал, налил себе виски и плюхнулся с ним на диван.  
Обычно он не позволял себе столько курить. Не то чтобы так уж сильно боялся рака лёгких, но…  
Похуй. Теперь, кажется, всё похуй.  
Скоро вернётся Джастин. Как ему сказать?..  
Брайан отпил виски, снова глубоко затянулся сигаретой. Похуй. Так и скажет. Они с самого начала обещали ничего друг от друга не утаивать. А такое утаить просто нельзя.  
Может, узнав, Джастин оставит его и снова уедет в Нью-Йорк?.. Пожалуй, так было бы лучше всего. Для Джастина.  
В груди предательски заныло — словно безжалостная рука стиснула живой комок, которому не полагалось ничего чувствовать, но который почему-то чувствовал и болел.  
Нет уж. Брайана Кинни часто называли эгоистом, но отговаривать Джастина от ухода он не станет. Тем более — в этот раз. После того, что сам натворил… и за что теперь будет платить.  
Всю оставшуюся жизнь. Сколько там её осталось, той жизни.  
…Джастин окончательно вернулся в Питтсбург два года назад, пробыв в Нью-Йорке всего год, — ещё раньше, чем Мелани и Линдси вернулись из Канады. Сказал, что ему надоело. И что плохо рисуется, когда моделью выступает не Брайан.  
«Кажется, ты моя грёбаная муза, Брайан Кинни».  
Брайан тогда даже не попытался заговорить о том, чтобы Джастин подумал как следует, — просто прижал его к себе до боли, поцеловал взасос, а потом потащил в постель.  
Из спальни они не выходили несколько часов. Праздновали воссоединение.  
Они так и не поженились. Джастин был прав — им не нужны кольца и клятвы. Они и так любят друг друга — и когда разлучаются, живой комок в груди сжимает ледяная рука.  
Коробочку с кольцами, правда, Брайан всё так же хранил в ящике комода. Сам не зная, зачем. На всякий случай.  
Прошло два года. Брайан иногда шутил, что с ужасом ждёт того дня, когда они станут двумя старыми педиками, будут сидеть в парке на скамеечке и кормить кусочками булки от хот-дога ебущихся под ногами голубей — потому что сами ебаться уже не смогут. Джастин смеялся и отвечал, что, пожалуй, не против. Через много-много лет.  
За эти два года они даже ни разу не сходили налево — чего от себя Брайан вообще не ожидал. Нет, они так и не пообещали друг другу физической верности — просто не хотелось. Не хотелось ни с кем, кроме Джастина.  
И Джастину, судя по всему, тоже хотелось только с ним.  
А потом… потом Брайану всё-таки захотелось новых ощущений.  
Один раз. Всего один раз.  
Один раз за грёбаные два года. И он был уверен — блядь, на все сто процентов уверен! — что не захочется ещё очень долго.  
В тот день он пошёл в бани — где не был уже очень-очень давно. Честно предупредил Джастина — никакого вранья и недомолвок, верно? Джастин равнодушно пожал плечом и со смехом попросил оставить хоть немного энергии для него. Брайан поцеловал его и отшутился, что энергии у него хватит на всех.  
В банях он выпил.  
Нюхнул.  
И в итоге напрочь не помнил, с кем ебался, — в памяти зиял чёрный провал. Только почувствовав наутро, как болит растянутая задница, с удивлением понял, что не только кого-то трахал, но и сам кому-то подставился.  
Должно быть, он отвык от кокаина. Настолько, что доза, прежде бывшая привычной, в этот раз отшибла ему все мозги.  
А вот теперь я точно буду ревновать, смеялся Джастин, когда Брайан пожаловался ему на боль в заднице. Ты же говорил, что готов довериться только мне. Да и мне такая честь выпадает нечасто.  
Ладно, ответил Брайан. Можешь трахнуть меня сегодня же. Хоть и задница до сих пор болит. Чтобы не думал, что тебе чего-то не досталось.  
После меня болеть не будет, пообещал Джастин. Я нежно.  
А ещё через месяц он сходил сдать анализы.  
Планово. Как обычно.  
Даже не думая, что…  
…что мог настолько обдолбаться, чтобы дать кому-то без презерватива.  
Какому-то грёбаному спидознику в ебучих банях. Потому что больше он заразиться не мог нигде.  
И теперь… теперь.  
Тлеющий окурок обжёг пальцы. Брайан ругнулся и швырнул его в пепельницу.  
Открылась и закрылась дверь.  
— Брай?..  
— Джастин, — Брайан резко поднял голову, решив, что чем быстрее скажет, тем лучше. — Джастин, я сегодня ездил узнавать свои результаты. Результаты анализов.  
— Они же всегда сообщают их по телефону, — пробормотал Джастин, подходя ближе.  
Ещё не понял?.. Или не хочет понимать?  
— Джастин… — Брайан поднялся, хотел коснуться ладонью щеки Джастина, но вместо этого взял его за плечо. — Джас, у меня ВИЧ.  
Тишина. Кажется, слышно, как утекают секунды. Грёбаные секунды грёбаной жизни грёбаного Брайана Кинни.  
Все те, кто называл его главной шлюхой Питтсбурга, смело могут теперь позлорадствовать. Наконец-то подцепил. По иронии судьбы — уже после того, как перестал быть главной шлюхой.  
— Бани?.. — тихо спросил Джастин. — Да?  
— Уверен, что да. Больше неоткуда.  
— Но ты же никогда… — Джастин замотал головой.  
— Никогда не даю без презерватива?.. Джас, я не помню. Я ничего не помню в тот грёбаный день. Может, меня там пять человек ебало… и все без гандонов. Задница потом болела так, что я готов поверить.  
Брайан прерывисто вздохнул. Скользнул рукой по шее Джастина на затылок, сжал его, наклонился, прижался лбом ко лбу.  
— Джас… Блядь, Джас, я же всего один раз… За эти два года — всего один раз… Я же только с тобой, всё это время — только с тобой…  
— Я знаю, Брай, — Джастин криво усмехнулся и добавил: — Как два старых педика.  
Брайан не выдержал и тоже усмехнулся — несмотря на то, что было совсем не до смеха.  
— Что, не винишь?..  
— Не виню. Что ж теперь.  
— Помню, когда я подхватил сифилис, ты был в ярости, — негромко сказал Брайан, и усмешка сбежала с его лица. — Из-за того, что я и тебя мог им заразить. А ведь его вылечили всего одним уколом… и тогда я заразился не потому, что не пользовался резинкой.  
— Я был глупым маленьким пиздёнышем, — губы Джастина вздрогнули, но голос прозвучал твёрдо. — Не сумел иначе показать, что я за тебя волнуюсь. Я за тебя волновался, Брай, понимаешь? Не за себя. И теперь волнуюсь… но неважно. Иди сюда.  
Джастин обнял Брайана, и тот, обнимая в ответ, вздохнул чуть свободнее. Прижался лицом к шее, вдохнул запах.  
Родной. Запах Джастина и вправду стал ему родным.  
— Джас, я пойму, если ты уйдёшь. Тебе так будет лучше. Может, тебе стоит вернуться в Нью-Йорк…  
— Брай!..  
Джастин заставил его поднять голову, обхватил ладонями лицо, сжал неожиданно крепко — так, что стало больно.  
— Брай, я никуда не уйду, слышишь? Не заставишь. Даже ты — не заставишь. И нахуй Нью-Йорк. Я там уже был.  
— Джас, я ведь помню, ты тоже переживал за Майкла. Когда он познакомился с Беном…  
— За других переживать легче… Брай, я не уйду.  
Брайан улыбнулся — на этот раз не вымученно.  
— Ладно.  
— Не уговариваешь? — Джастин тоже улыбался.  
— Тебя уговоришь… Ты же как котёнок. Грёбаный ебучий котёнок. Влез в дом, всё обшерстил и не выгонишь.  
— Не выгонишь, — Джастин взъерошил ему волосы; улыбка ослепляла, как маленькое солнце. — Я же говорил, что теперь буду с тобой всегда. Во всём. И ничего не испугаюсь. Можешь, — Джастин облизнул губы, — можешь даже трахнуть меня без презерватива.  
— Пошёл нахуй, — прорычал Брайан и сделал попытку оттолкнуть Джастина, но тот быстро схватил его за руки.  
— Брай, ну я же пошутил. Пошутил насчёт без презерватива. И не бойся ты, мы же всегда предохранялись…  
— Да понял я, что пошутил, — Брайан снова притянул Джастина в объятия. — Иди ко мне.  
Их губы встретились, и Джастин ответил на поцелуй так же пылко, как и всегда.

Джастин смотрел на Брайана снизу вверх, и, несмотря на прерывистое от страсти дыхание и прижатый к животу возбуждённый член, во взгляде виделась напряжённость.  
Боится?..  
— Если не хочешь, можем не… — начал Брайан, но Джастин быстро замотал головой.  
— Я хочу. Я же сказал. Всё будет хорошо.  
— Это ты меня успокаиваешь? — Брайан криво усмехнулся, вытянулся на Джастине и прижался губами к губам. И правда, чего бояться? Они предохранялись всегда, ничего не изменится…  
 _Изменилось. Уже — изменилось._  
Оторвавшись от губ Джастина, Брайан попытался перевернуть его на живот, но тот снова помотал головой.  
— Нет. Хочу на спине. Лицом к лицу.  
— Хорошо, — Брайан приподнялся, собираясь потянуться за презервативом, но Джастин быстро сунул руку под подушку и достал серебристый квадратик.  
— Я уже подготовился, — он улыбнулся и разорвал упаковку. — Дай я сам тебе надену. Как в первый раз.  
От мимолётного прикосновения пальцев Джастина к члену Брайан прикусил губу — возбуждение стало почти болезненным. Он провёл кончиками пальцев между ягодиц Джастина, потрогал скользкий от смазки вход и подхватил Джастина под колени.  
— Джас, расслабься, — мышцы сжимались вокруг члена, протиснуться удалось с трудом. — Не бойся, слышишь? Я буду осторожен.  
— Я не боюсь, — Джастин глубоко вздохнул, не отрывая взгляда от его лица, и мышцы немного расслабились, пропуская глубже. — Не боюсь. Иди сюда, Брай… иди ко мне.  
Вскоре всё забылось — даже мысли о ВИЧ наконец вылетели из головы. В конце концов, всё действительно было как всегда. Они никогда не трахались без презерватива… и, как оказалось, правильно делали.  
Остался только Джастин. Горячее тугое тело, принимающее до упора, жадные губы на губах. Ноги, плотно прижатые к бокам, руки, скользящие по спине и ягодицам.  
Всё как всегда…  
Хорошо, хорошо, блядь, как же хорошо…  
Джастин кончил первым, и Брайан, резко толкнувшись вглубь, лёг на него, прижимая своим весом к кровати и чувствуя, как болезненно-сладостно пульсируют в оргазме мышцы Джастина вокруг члена. Сейчас… вот прямо сейчас…  
Ослепительная вспышка оргазма на пару секунд выбросила из реальности — но, ещё не полностью придя в себя, Брайан почувствовал, что что-то не так. Сообразив, охнул, попытался отдёрнуться — но Джастин, словно только того и ждал, стиснул его ягодицы до синяков и надавил, вжимая в себя и не давая отстраниться.  
На семяизвержение испуг не повлиял, и спермы, кажется, вылился целый фонтан.  
Мокро. И горячо.  
Блядь…  
— Джас… — Брайан попытался приподняться, но Джастин всё ещё сжимал его ягодицы — хотя это ему следовало бы биться в ужасе. — Джас, этот грёбаный гандон… он, кажется, порвался…  
— Ещё как порвался, — подтвердил Джастин и улыбнулся так, словно и правда не понимал, что произошло. — Я даже не думал, что до такой степени…  
— Что… — Брайан взглянул в лицо Джастина, и понимание окатило его ледяной волной. — Ты его проколол. Ты подсунул мне грёбаный проколотый презерватив. Ты…  
Наверное, дырочка была маленькой, но в процессе траха презерватив рвался всё больше. А когда Брайан кончил, порвался окончательно…  
…и всё вылилось в Джастина.  
— Да, — тихо сказал Джастин и снова улыбнулся.  
— Блядь, — Брайан снова попытался отстраниться, но Джастин посмотрел на него почти умоляюще.  
— Брай, ну не шарахайся ты от меня, а? Всё равно ведь уже…  
— Всё равно?! — Джастина хотелось придушить, но Брайан только сжал изо всей силы его плечо. — Грёбаный идиот! Да ты хоть понимаешь, что наделал?!  
— Понимаю, — Джастин на секунду закусил губу и поёрзал под Брайаном. — Я сделал свой выбор. И я за него отвечу. Я же сказал, что хочу быть с тобой… во всём.  
Блядь.  
Погнать Джастина в душ?.. Хотя — вряд ли поможет. Будет как с бабами, которые думают, что если в тебя кончили, но ты подмылась, значит, не забеременеешь.  
— Врезать бы тебе как следует, — глухо выговорил Брайан и снова получил улыбку.  
— Врежь. А смысл?  
Действительно — а смысл.  
— Может, ты ещё не заразился, — в голосе послышалась безнадёжность. Брайан пошевелился, и внутри Джастина послышалось влажное хлюпанье.  
Блядь, он действительно спустил в него всё…  
Интересно, если не заразился — попытается снова? Снова подсунет проколотый гандон, или возьмёт использованный и вымажет себя спермой — ну точно как баба, которая хочет залететь…  
Или вообще напоит до беспамятства, наберёт шприцом крови и введёт себе. Хотя до такого, может, и не додумается.  
Может, всё-таки не заразился. Может, на вторую попытку у него не хватит пороху.  
И специально ведь лёг на спину, чтобы удобнее было не дать отдёрнуться… всё просчитал, маленький засранец…  
Если не заразился, надо бы его больше не трахать и вообще выгнать к хуям собачьим — но Брайан понимал, что этого сделать не сможет. И не только потому, что Джастина выгонишь в дверь — влезет в окно.  
Джастин не ответил. Они оба прекрасно понимали — не заразиться в данной ситуации было крайне сложно.  
— Брай, обними меня, ладно? — вдруг как-то беспомощно попросил Джастин, и по его телу прошла короткая дрожь. — Пожалуйста… И побудь ещё немного… Брай, ну всё равно ведь уже…  
Осознал, что натворил?.. Хотя непохоже, что жалеет.  
Брайан судорожно вздохнул, сжал Джастина в объятиях и молча уткнулся лицом в его плечо.

Джастин валялся на диване и что-то сосредоточенно рисовал в альбоме. Как ни в чём не бывало.  
Может, всё-таки…  
Брайан подошёл ближе, заглянул Джастину через плечо. На незаконченном рисунке был он сам — с грёбаными ангельскими крыльями, огромными и пушистыми.  
Нашёл что рисовать. Хотя — надо признаться, красиво.  
— Ты же вроде отошёл от классического стиля, — сказал Брайан, не решаясь заговорить о главном.  
Джастин сделал ещё несколько штрихов карандашом, растёр их пальцем. Поднял голову.  
— Захотелось вернуться. И рука сегодня не болит. Не нравится?  
— Нравится. Я уже говорил, что ты чёртов гений.  
Джастин усмехнулся.  
— Тогда хорошо.  
— Узнал свои результаты? — спросил Брайан, поняв, что Джастин не собирается поднимать тему первым.  
— Узнал, — равнодушно бросил Джастин, откладывая альбом и карандаш.  
— И?..  
Все знают, что означает, когда просят подъехать. Но, может…  
Может, пронесло. Может, попытаться снова Джастин не решится.  
Джастин дёрнул плечом. Улыбнулся той самой деланно-беспечной улыбкой, как тогда, когда принял в себя его сперму.  
— Знаешь, они там такие милые. Взялись меня успокаивать, будто боялись, что я расплачусь… как какой-нибудь слезливый маленький педик, — улыбка стала шире. — Я сказал, что не удивлён. Сказал, что знал… ну, знал. Догадывался.  
Вдох. Вдох, ещё один. Спокойно. Вдох.  
Сколько их ещё осталось — вдохов?..  
Снова захотелось треснуть Джастина как следует. Хотя бы подзатыльник дать. Чтобы не улыбался, как довольный школьник, которому удалось накинуть себе возраста и купить алкоголь.  
— В общем, они мне сначала милыми казались, а потом надоели. Кажется, правда ждали, что я ахать и охать начну… злиться… Спросили, где, как я думаю, я мог заразиться. Для статистики, говорят. Для профилактики заражения. Я сказал, что не думаю, а знаю — от постоянного партнёра. Да, он болен. У нас порвался презерватив.  
Порвался он. Сам.  
— Тогда все вообще переполошились — вам надо подать на фирму-производителя в суд! Из-за того, что они выпускают бракованную продукцию… Вот тогда мне и надоело окончательно. И я сказал им, что проколол эту чёртову резинку сам. Брай, видел бы ты их лица! — Джастин стал ещё больше похож на дурачащегося школьника. — Это надо было сфотографировать…  
— Блядь, — Брайан схватил Джастина за плечи, встряхнул, и тот перестал улыбаться — гораздо быстрее, чем сделал бы человек, которому действительно весело. — Ты…  
Джастин молчал. Смотрел прямо и твёрдо, чуть вздёрнув подбородок, как делал всегда, когда бросал вызов.  
«Я нужен тебе, Брай».  
«Я всегда буду с тобой. Не жди, что брошу. И тебе меня бросить не дам».  
Но кто бы мог подумать, что он решится…  
— Что-то назначили? — спросил Брайан чужим голосом.  
— Да.  
— Покажи.  
Строки в рецептах плыли перед глазами. Взгляд не желал фокусироваться.  
— То же самое. Сейчас.  
Брайан прошёл на кухню. Молча отмерил две порции таблеток, наполнил два стакана водой.  
— Можем кормить друг друга с рук, — оказывается, Джастин незаметно подошёл и теперь стоял рядом с ним. — Мороженым я тебя уже кормил — так почему бы и не таблетками?  
— Как ты родителям скажешь? — тихо спросил Брайан. Джастин снова дёрнул плечом.  
— Скажу. Как-нибудь. Маму жалко. А отец… помнишь — как-то раз он мне этого и пожелал. Скажу — хоть одно твоё желание я исполнил.  
— Скажи, что заразился случайно…  
— Чтобы они во всём винили тебя? Ненавидели? Нет. Это был мой выбор, ты же помнишь. Только мой.  
Брайан сглотнул застрявший в горле комок, шагнул к Джастину и сгрёб его в охапку. Несколько секунд держал, крепко прижав к себе, а потом обхватил ладонями лицо и начал покрывать лихорадочными, горячечными поцелуями.

Джастин стоит у двери. Не спеша снимает куртку. Сегодня он должен был обедать с родителями и сестрой; несмотря на то, что Крэйг и Дженнифер давно в разводе, а Джастин не находит общего языка с отцом с тех пор, как в семнадцать лет признался, что гей, время от времени Дженнифер пытается собрать их всех вместе.  
— Ты рано вернулся, — тихо роняет Брайан.  
— Да, — Джастин пытается изобразить свою фирменную беспечную улыбку, но она тут же сползает с его лица. — Я… я им сказал, Брай. Сказал, что ВИЧ-инфицирован. Сказал, что заразился специально.  
— И?.. — Брайан делает шаг ближе. Кладёт руку Джастину на плечо.  
— Молли вскрикнула. Мама охнула. А отец… отец сказал, что этого с самого начала следовало ожидать. Что он не удивлён.  
— Может, вообще не стоило им говорить? — Брайан приобнимает Джастина за плечи, ведёт в комнату. — Вот уж никогда, никому и ни в чём я не советовал скрываться, но… Сам знаешь — мои родители даже о том, что я педик, долгое время не знали. А твоим… может, об инфекции — не стоило?.. Может, если бы ты не сказал, они бы и не узнали. Вообще.  
— Может быть, — Джастин с деланным равнодушием пожимает плечом. — А может, и узнали бы. Я решил — лучше скажу сам. Я ведь не привык скрываться… Но я тебе ещё не всё рассказал, Брай.  
— Что ещё? — Брайан наклоняется, целует Джастина в губы и только сейчас замечает, что они припухли — с одной стороны. — Блядь… блядь. Сукин сын. Он снова тебя ударил. Как тогда… Как в семнадцать.  
— Да, — Джастин кивает головой, прерывисто вздыхает. — Ну, тогда тоже не первый раз был… он в детстве на меня иногда руку поднимал — ну, так, ремнём сквозь штаны, в основном если казалось, что я его перед гостями какими опозорил… Ладно, похуй. Я… ну, я и в этот раз, конечно, сам нарвался. Сказал, как и хотел, — что хоть одно его желание исполнил, сам исполнил. Встал, обошёл стол, подошёл вплотную и сказал. Тогда он и ударил.  
— Надо было врезать в ответ, — цедит сквозь зубы Брайан. — Я бы врезал.  
— Я и собирался, — тихо отвечает Джастин. — Или сказать — дескать, что ж ты не до крови, как в прошлый раз, боишься теперь, что она на тебя брызнет? Собирался, но… Брай, он мне пощёчину залепил — а потом отвернулся и заплакал. Тихо так, молча. И мама молчит, и Молли… И… и я ушёл. Даже не сказал, что сегодня позволил ему себя ударить в последний раз. Вообще ничего не сказал. Просто ушёл.  
— Иди сюда.  
Брайан обнимает Джастина, прижимает к себе. Утыкается носом в светлые волосы.  
— Зачем ты? — глухо спрашивает он. — Джас, зачем?  
— Зачем — что? — Джастин ответно обхватывает Брайана руками, прячет лицо у него на плече. — Зачем сказал про ВИЧ? Что сам подсунул тебе проколотую резинку? Что исполнил желание отца?  
— Зачем подсунул, — чуть слышно откликается Брайан. — Зачем подсунул мне грёбаную проколотую резинку.  
— Брай, я просто… — Джастин крепче сжимает Брайана в объятиях, — я просто не могу без тебя. — Я на тебя запал, крепко запал. И полюбил.  
— Запал он, — бормочет Брайан, утыкаясь лицом в шею Джастина. — Ну и носил бы потом цветы на могилу. Зачем ты… зачем, Джас?.. Я же сам виноват, что с кем попало спал… а ты зачем…  
— Не хочу я цветы на могилу, — Джастин, не поднимая головы, отчаянно мотает ею. — Я тебя хочу. Тёплого, живого. Сколько получится. Я тоже с другими спал. Какая разница. Я хочу быть с тобой, и всё.  
— Значит… значит, сколько получится, — Брайан тихонько целует Джастина в шею и обнимает крепче.  
— Да, — Джастин прерывисто вздыхает под поцелуем, гладит Брайана по спине, зарывшись в его объятия. — Вик долго прожил… и мы тоже можем…  
— Можем. Может, повезёт… обоим… — откликается Брайан, смотрит горько и любяще. — Знаешь, я мразь… Но я в чём-то даже рад. Хоть и хотел бы тебя сберечь, но рад… что мы вместе.  
— Не мразь… Ну, может, немножко эгоист. Просто ты меня любишь… ведь да?.. Я тоже рад, правда, — Джастин тихо улыбается, перебирает пальцами позвонки Брайана. — Не откажусь от тебя. Теперь весь мой… и я твой…  
— Немножко, — в улыбке Брайана горечь. — Люблю, да… поэтому… Да, теперь оба — друг друга. С потрохами. Больше ничьи. До конца, — он наклоняется к Джастину и прижимается губами к губам.  
— Да, со всеми потрохами. Любимый… — выдыхает Джастин, отвечая на поцелуй.  
— Не отпущу теперь, — шепчет Брайан, целуя Джастина и прижимая его к себе изо всех сил. — И не оставлю. Вместе уйдём, как в грёбаной мыльной опере. И пусть все ревут, а мы с тобой будем королями танцев в нашем небесном Вавилоне…  
— Точно, в небесном Вавилоне… только нашем…. Ну, может, ещё какие содомские ангелы там будут, — Джастин смеётся.  
— Да, только нашем, — с горькой улыбкой подтверждает Брайан. — Для грёбаных содомских ангелов, попам такие и не снились.  
— Я его нарисую, хочешь? — Джастин вскидывает голову, заглядывает Брайану в лицо. — Напишу картину. Наш Небесный Вавилон, и как мы туда поднимаемся по небесной лестнице. Хочешь?  
— Хочу, — говорит Брайан, касается ладонью щеки Джастина, проводит большим пальцем по нижней губе. — Это будет твоя лучшая картина, Джас… Хотя, — Брайан улыбается, но в улыбке по-прежнему горечь, — надеюсь, что мы поднимемся по лестнице ещё нескоро.  
— Я тоже надеюсь, Брай… Но всё равно ведь — рано или поздно, да?.. И пусть, — голос Джастина вздрагивает, — будет как в сентиментальных фильмах, которые Эммет любит… — Джастин целует Брайана долго и сладко, чувствуя, как щемит в груди.  
— Будет. Ты же сам устроил, чтобы так было… У каких только баб научился резинку прокалывать?  
— В кино подсмотрел… да и у Линдси подруги про такое говорили. Ну, когда одна из них — натуралка — хотела от мужа забеременеть… правда, они всё равно развелись потом. Не думал, что мне пригодится, а потом вспомнил и… — Джастин обвивает шею Брайана руками, притягивает его ближе. — Понял, что это выход. Для нас, — он смотрит притихше и ласково.  
Брайан толкает Джастина спиной к кровати, опрокидывает на спину, целует взасос. Приподнимается, гладит по волосам.  
— Можем теперь на них не тратиться, а? На резинки…  
Всё это время они продолжали предохраняться — хоть и знали уже, что инфицированы оба. По привычке — и потому что врач предупредил: если у одного из вас окажется любая инфекция, другому будет легче её подхватить из-за ослабленного иммунитета.  
— Ага, можем. Представляешь, экономия какая? Хочу без резинки с тобой… чувствовать, как изливаешься… как ты весь мой… как мы перемешиваемся… — Джастин прижимается пахом к паху Брайана, тянет его штаны вниз. — Хочешь сейчас?.. Хочешь?  
Их первый обоюдно осознанный незащищённый секс…  
— Хочу, — выдыхает Брайан, приподнимается, помогая Джастину себя раздеть, тоже стягивает с него брюки вместе с бельем. Наверное, у него должно всё упасть — от понимания того, что Джастин заразился из-за него, так или иначе из-за него, — но почему-то, наоборот, встаёт крепче. Live fast, die young… Разве не этого он когда-то хотел — до того, как встретил Джастина? Хотя так — не хотел… Но теперь неважно.  
Теперь ничто не важно. Они проживут сколько смогут. Вдвоём. И можно будет не бояться, что порвётся презерватив…  
— Кончу в тебя. Снова. А то один раз только, не хочу — один раз… — Брайан тискает ягодицы Джастина, прижимается ноющим от возбуждения членом, впивается губами в губы, затем в шею. Слышится стон; кажется, стонут они оба. — А помнишь, в самый первый раз ты боялся… От меня заразиться. Спрашивал, есть ли резинка… — Брайан коротко смеётся, и смех звучит горько и любяще.  
— Ага, боялся… Я многого тогда боялся. Был начитанным, знал, что безопасность — главное. Думал, что знал… — Джастин горьковато усмехается и в этот момент кажется взрослее, похожим на самого Брайана. — А получилось всё иначе. Но не жалею, ни капли. И я… хочу много раз, тебя много раз… совсем-совсем голого… — Джастин хрипловато вздыхает, опускает руку, гладит плоть Брайана, твёрдую и налившуюся, как всегда… или даже больше?.. Теперь их страсть будет иной, без страхов, без барьеров, осознающая конечность отмеренного времени. Джастин пьёт поцелуй, обнимает ногами бёдра Брайана, трётся о них. — Возьми… как захочешь возьми… и выплесни всё…  
— Возьму… и выплесну… буду брать, пока не запищишь… — Брайан сдирает с них обоих оставшуюся одежду, отшвыривает куда-то на пол, хотя обычно относится к своим дорогим шмоткам куда более бережно. А не похер ли… кто знает, сколько их ещё носить осталось… Джастин лежит под ним, смотрит снизу вверх жадно и доверчиво — но без напряжения, с которым смотрел, когда подсунул проколотый презерватив. Брайан тогда думал, что Джастин боится заразиться… успокаивал, что всё будет хорошо… А Джастин, выходит, — боялся не заразиться?.. И подставлялся, зная, на что идёт… не дал отстраниться, вмял в себя…  
А сейчас не страшно уже ничто, и как никогда хочется пить жизнь большими жадными глотками, пить Джастина, пить их горькую и сладостную любовь, купаться в ней до последнего… и в ней же и захлебнуться. Брайан жадно гладит тело Джастина ладонями, целует куда придётся, проводит рукой по бедру, крепче прижимая к себе.  
— Хочешь, просто послюню?.. Без смазки? Хочешь?  
— Да, да, послюни… хочу так, именно так. Чтобы только наше… всё было наше… — Джастин отчаянно кивает, льнёт к Брайану, жадно гладит спину, бёдра, сжимает ягодицы. — И не жди, что быстро запищу… — он откидывает голову под поцелуем, улыбается шально, почти как раньше, только щепотка горечи проскальзывает, наверное, она теперь всегда с ними будет… И пусть, это часть их, часть их любви, без этого она не была бы такой. Джастин тяжело дышит, трётся о Брайана, отдаваясь обнажённой, уязвимой страсти.  
— Да, только наше… не буду ждать, ты у меня стойкий… — Брайан кивает, тоже улыбается, растрепавшаяся чёлка падает на лоб. Live fast, die young. Он боялся становиться стариком… А впрочем — кто знает?.. С ВИЧ живут и подолгу…  
Он лижет широким движением языка подбородок Джастина, скользит ладонями по груди, трёт круговыми движениями больших пальцев напрягшиеся соски. Да, сегодня — всё только их, только выделения их тел… больше нечего бояться… Брайан облизывает три пальца, просунув их в рот по основание, проводит между горячих ягодиц Джастина, просовывает внутрь сразу два, быстро добавляет третий, снова впивается поцелуем в рот. Сегодня не хочется осторожничать. Хочется наказать их обоих: себя — за то, что не уберёгся нечаянно, Джастина — за то, что намеренно… Заставить обоих прочувствовать жизнь. Ощутить. Полной грудью, всем телом. Говорят, пока человек не почувствует приближения смерти — не осознает, что живёт…  
Джастин извивается под Брайаном — узкий, несмотря на регулярный секс, жаркий, так же самозабвенно отдающийся страсти. В нём будет жарко и тесно — внутри… заметнее, чем обычно… Брайан рывком вытаскивает пальцы, сплёвывает на ладонь, мажет по члену. Джастин держится за его плечо, словно боится позволить отстраниться.  
— Готов? — хрипло спрашивает Брайан, заглядывая Джастину в лицо.  
— Готов, — Джастин кивает, едва Брайан заканчивает вопрос, решительно дёргает головой. — Сделай своим… снова. Целиком.  
Теперь они могут наслаждаться друг другом сколько захотят, не боясь, не сомневаясь. Все, чего следовало страшиться, уже случилось, Джастин сам вошёл за стеклянную дверь, отделившую Брайана Кинни от прочего, ВИЧ-отрицательного мира, и сам же эту дверь захлопнул, оставшись внутри. Они теперь словно в космическом корабле, болтающемся где-то в холодной Вселенной, как в тех книжках научной фантастики, что Джастин иногда читал в детстве. Но внутри не холодно, внутри они друг с другом, да и друзья вовсе не отвернулись от них. Только отец теперь будет избегать… ещё больше, чем раньше…  
Брайан толкается в него, Джастин плотнее обвивает его ногами. Больше не имеет смысла оттталкивать друг друга, чтобы уберечь. Теперь нужно принимать — и беречь. Брайан почти сразу начинает двигаться, глубоко, размашисто, пронзая их обоих острым, горько-сладким наслаждением. Джастин безостановочно гладит спину Брайана, зарывается пальцами в растрёпанные волосы на затылке. Так это и будет теперь — жарко и беззащитно, во всех смыслах. Пока хватит сил. Пока они смогут дарить друг другу этот огонь. Пока их не пожрёт другой.  
Внутри Джастина тесно и горячо — горячее, чем когда они трахались с защитой. Или это просто обострились ощущения?.. Слюна — плохая смазка, и резкие глубокие толчки причиняют боль обоим; Брайан видит, как морщится при каждом его движении лицо Джастина, и всё же наслаждения на нём гораздо больше, и Джастин сам подаётся навстречу, раскрывается, принимает его в себя. Брайан выше поднимает ему ноги, склоняется ниже, чтобы, насколько это возможно, прижаться грудью к груди, целует в губы, прикусывает подбородок. Вжаться, вплавиться, раствориться, стать одним целым… Чувствовать, чувствовать, упиваться ощущениями… жить, жить, жить сколько получится…  
— Сладко, — выдыхает Брайан, глядя в шальные от страсти глаза Джастина. — Сладко… когда без преград…  
Блядь, что он говорит? Можно подумать, он рад, что…  
А, похуй.  
— Сладко, — повторяет он и впивается в губы Джастина настолько жгучим и яростным поцелуем, что, кажется, чувствует солоноватый привкус крови.  
— Ага, сладко… мне нравится, тоже больше нравится… — Джастин прерывисто выдыхает в рот Кинни, отвечает на поцелуй, не может насытиться губами, соприкосновением, трением тел, оглаживает плечи и бока Брайана, сомкнув лодыжки у него над лопатками, и принимает, принимает — их страсть, их любовь, их болезнь. Всё на двоих. — Я же давно хотел… без резинки с тобой… а ты говорил, что надо думать о безопасности, злился на меня… и хотел, чтобы я жил долго… А я не хочу… без тебя долго… я лучше так… и когда ты во мне совсем голый… — Джастин сжимает Брайана внутри, задержав очередной толчок, оставляя в глубине. Его глаза затуманены страстью и сознанием того, что придись снова проколоть тот злосчастный презерватив, он без колебаний повторил бы всё снова. Он отпускает Брайана и почти сразу стонет от нового движения. — Ты тоже… ты тоже не жалей… что так вышло… Брай… Брайан… Брайан…  
— Не буду… не буду жалеть… Джас… блядь, Джастин… — эхом откликается Брайан, убыстряет темп, всё резче вонзаясь в тугой пульсирующий жар. Наконец-то они оба обнажены полностью… никаких преград, никаких страхов… ни страха болезни, ни страха смерти…  
Страха и вправду нет — во всяком случае, сейчас, когда он трахает Джастина, а тот извивается под ним, стараясь принять в себя как можно глубже. Есть только пьянящее ощущение, как от дури — когда все цвета становятся ярче, а ощущения острее. Хотя сегодня он не принимал ничего — просто ещё ярче, чем раньше, осознал конечность жизни и необходимость в полной мере наслаждаться каждым моментом.  
Наслаждаться Джастином. Джастином Тейлором, который теперь уж точно безраздельно принадлежит Брайану Кинни.  
Брайан понимает — позже он ещё не раз выругает Джастина за его опрометчивый проступок… во всяком случае, мысленно. Но не сейчас. Сейчас похуй. Сейчас он позволит себе радоваться тому, что между ними больше не осталось преград.  
Брайан резко ведёт бёдрами по кругу, заставляя Джастина застонать. Опирается руками на его плечи, выходит полностью, снова вбивается по основание. Довольно улыбается, видя, как Джастин мотает головой по подушке от болезненного наслаждения.  
— Все гандоны завтра… выкинем нафиг… — рвано выдыхает Брайан, и Джастин что-то согласно скулит. — Или нет… не выкинем… раздадим на улице… скажем — предохраняйтесь… а то будете как мы… — он склоняется к Джастину и снова запечатывает ему рот грубовато-страстным поцелуем.  
— Да, раздадим, точно… Пусть… — Джастин едва выговаривает слова от напора Брайана, от его резких толчков. Кажется, так и всю душу из тела вытрахать можно. А и пускай. Все равно теперь ей придётся обретаться в бренной оболочке куда меньше, чем ещё несколько недель назад. — Это будет твоя лучшая рекламная компания… Самая наглядная… и действенная… Может, даже премию получишь… ещё одну… хоть и сам уже владелец агенства… Бля… ты как отбойный молоток… Брай… — Джастин царапается, выгибается под Брайаном, тискает его ягодицы, вминая в себя. — Кажется… никогда ещё не было… так… Ты во мне дырку продолбишь… — выдыхает он и хрипло смеётся.  
— Продолблю, — Брайан подхватывает смех Джастина, вонзается в него ещё резче — так, что заставляет немного проехаться по кровати. — И премию получу… или посмертную награду… какую-нибудь… — он широко, с нажимом, проводит ладонями сверху вниз по груди Джастина, грубовато сжимает соски, снова упирается руками в плечи. — Блядь, Джас… царапайся, да… до крови царапайся, теперь можно… больше её нечего бояться — моей крови… И обкончаю тебя, всего, и в душ не пущу, не сразу пущу… чтобы так и высохло…  
Брайан понимает, что ему действительно хочется, чтобы после сегодняшнего траха они остались лежать перемазанные спермой и кровью. Нелепое, идиотское желание… или нет?.. Но эйфория от того, что всё самое страшное уже случилось, и бояться действительно больше нечего — разве что беречься и пить таблетки, стараясь прожить подольше, — пьянит лучше любой выпивки или наркоты, бежит по жилам пенящимся кислородным коктейлем. Вперемешку с отравленной чёртовым вирусом кровью.  
— Подрочить тебе? — Брайан снова резко качает бёдрами, ещё дважды выходит полностью и одним движением погружается по яйца. Пробегает пальцами по животу Джастина, несколько раз ритмично сжимает член. — Хочешь кончить? А я потом… за тобой…  
«Я потом, за тобой». Фраза отпечатывается где-то на краю сознания, но тут же улетучивается из головы, вытесненная острейшим наслаждением, ощущением тугого горячего тела Джастина и его хриплыми стонами.  
— Подрочи… — Джастин равно кивает, жмётся к Брайану теснее, царапается, как тот и просил, проводит короткими ногтями по лопаткам, изгибу спины, пояснице. До крови или нет, не разобрать, они оба взмокшие от пота, от страсти, что потеряла ограды. Джастин глухо, всхлипывающе мычит, когда Кинни, скользнув по его животу, обхватывает член и начинает ласкать, даже не стараясь попасть в ритм толчков. Джастин послушно толкается в руку, ещё, ещё, ещё. Брайан такой горячий, кажется, обжечься можно, и хочется безостановочно гладить, гладить… Теперь их никто не разлучит, теперь они повязаны кровью, одной кровью, одной заразой. — Не пускай, да… не пускай в душ… Хочу пропитаться тобой весь… с головы до ног… Брай…  
— Пропитаешься… пропитаю, всего… уже пропитал… — выдыхает Брайан, плотнее сжимает пальцы вокруг горячего пульсирующего ствола, готового выплеснуться спермой. Заразной спермой. Они оба теперь… больше ничто не разделяет…  
Брайан снова прижимается ртом ко рту Джастина, целует, пьёт дыхание, жадно вылизывает. Трёт большим пальцем головку члена, нажимает на щель, раскрывая её сильнее, растирает первые выступившие капли.  
— А я потом на тебя кончу… хочешь?.. — он заглядывает в лицо Джастина, в затуманенные страстью серо-голубые глаза, сейчас похожие на пасмурное небо. — На грудь… на лицо… рот откроешь, чтобы на язык попало…  
Вместо того, как он собирался беречь Джастина. Говорил ему ещё в начале их отношений: «Я хочу, чтобы ты жил долго на этом свете».  
Но сейчас даже это воспоминание не снижает опьянение страстью.  
— Хочу, да… Хочу, обкончай всего… — хрипло выдыхает Джастин, толкается в руку Брайана, ёрзает вздрагивающими от приближающегося удовольствия бёдрами по влажной, смятой постели. Постель тоже пропиталась ими, смешала на себе их запахи, их испарения. Может, теперь можно заразиться, если понюхать простынь, на которой они трахались?.. Это смешит Джастина, но он тут же стонет от руки Кинни, начавшей ласкать более рвано, сжимает его плечо, чувствуя, что вот-вот шальное удовольствие перельётся через край, расплескается белёсыми каплями на коже, будто молоко. — Я сейчас, Брай… сейчас… да… да… — Джастин бьётся под телом Брайана, чиркнув пятками по простыне, дрожит и начинает выплёскиваться на его пальцы, собственный живот и пах, запачкав и живот Брайана.  
Брайан выдыхает что-то неразборчиво-матерное, когда мышцы Джастина начинают пульсировать вокруг члена. Горячо, горячо и тесно — и блядь, как же хорошо… Он никогда не жаловался на недостаток ощущений в презервативе, считал это блажью — но сейчас от возможности чувствовать Джастина всем телом мутится в голове. Никаких преград… ни оправданий, ни сожалений, ни извинений…  
Брайан выдёргивается из Джастина, оперевшись рукой на его плечо, — так резко, что тоска по объединению тел причиняет почти физическую боль. Джастин, кажется, чувствует то же самое — жалобно стонет, закусывает губу, — но не пытается удержать Брайана в себе, как удержал в тот проклятый день, когда проколол презерватив. Сейчас он только вскидывает лицо, приглашающе приоткрывает рот — и Брайан, рывком подтянувшись выше, несколько раз с силой проводит рукой по своему вибрирующему от напряжения члену. Оргазм взрывается в теле вспышкой сверхновой; сперма выстреливает из члена, забрызгивает густыми белёсыми каплями лицо Джастина, грудь, живот, смешиваясь с потёками его собственного семени. Джастин жмурится, пряча глаза, высовывает язык, ловит на него белые капли; Брайан вытягивается на нём, как никогда остро ощущая влажную липкую кожу их обоих, и прижимается полуоткрытым ртом ко рту, смакуя собственный вкус. Пальцы Джастина запутываются в его волосах, притягивая ближе.  
Никаких преград. Никаких сожалений.  
— В душ не пущу, — говорит Брайан, когда им обоим начинает не хватать воздуха и приходится прервать поцелуй. — И не надейся. Хочу так уснуть… чтобы плёнкой засохло… и когда проснёмся, по этой же плёнке тебя трахну, без подготовки…  
Оправдания и сожаления ещё вернутся — но не сейчас. Сейчас им обоим слишком хорошо — и слишком сладок мокрый от пота, залитый спермой Джастин.  
Его Джастин. Теперь только его. Окончательно и бесповоротно.  
— Не пускай… тоже хочу так уснуть… — выдыхает Джастин. На языке и губах ещё чувствуется вкус семени, вкус Брайана, они оба пропахли друг другом, и не различить теперь, где чей запах. Пометили друг дружку, как звери. Он ворошится под Кинни, влажная кожа липнет к такой же влажной. Они мокрые, дрожащие, растрёпанные — словно только что родились, выбрались из сдерживающей их утробы. Хочется свернуться под Брайаном, ощущать это тёплое, в испарине тело, обволакивающее тебя, будто забраться в гнездо, безопасное, защищённое. Много более защищённое, чем когда их секс был безопасным, по иронии судьбы. Джастин так и делает, поворачивается на бок, потянув на себя Брайана, побуждая обнять сзади, чувствует спиной крепко прижатое тепло. Вздыхает. — Брай… Это было охуенно, ты знаешь?.. Теперь всегда будет ещё более охуенно…  
— Да… — тихо откликается Брайан, обхватывая Джастина поперёк груди и касаясь губами его влажного от пота плеча. Он ловит себя на том, что улыбается, — хотя, возможно, стоило бы совсем не улыбаться. Но всё же они живы, пока ещё живы, всё ещё прекрасно себя чувствуют — и благодаря безрассудному поступку Джастина, который всё равно не исправить, между ними не осталось никаких преград.  
И сегодняшний секс правда был невероятно охуенным.  
— Этот трах войдёт в нашу пятёрку лучших, — произносит свою обычную похвалу Брайан — и слышит, как Джастин тихо, уже наполовину сонно смеётся. — На первое место.  
Он подтягивает одной рукой одеяло, укрывает их обоих по плечи. Тело Джастина — липкое, горячее… родное. Джастин ёрзает, сворачиваясь в его объятиях уютнее, притираясь пахом к ягодицам, и Брайан просовывает ему ногу между ног и вжимается членом в тёплую влажную ложбинку. Пожалуй, он мог бы так снова возбудиться — но сейчас спать хочется больше.  
Может, когда они проснутся… взять Джастина прямо на боку, или перевернуть на живот и войти…  
— Поспим?.. — спрашивает Брайан, и Джастин сонно, согласно мурлычет. Брайан проводит ему между ягодиц пальцами, дразнит припухшее, ещё не до конца закрывшееся кольцо мышц и снова прижимается пахом. В следующий раз он просто не будет выходить из Джастина перед тем, как уснуть.  
— Спи, — бормочет Брайан, чувствуя, как на него самого накатывает сон, и утыкается носом Джастину в шею, в мокрую кромку волос на затылке.  
Сейчас не хочется думать о том, каким идиотом был Джастин, когда проколол тот чёртов презерватив.  
Сейчас он просто охуенно счастлив.

— Я не вовремя?  
Дженнифер Тейлор стояла на пороге, держа в руке объёмистую сумку, и пыталась заглянуть в квартиру через плечо Брайана.  
— Джастина дома нет, — ответил Брайан и, чуть помедлив, добавил: — Скоро придёт.  
— Впустишь меня?  
Чего она хочет — просто увидеться с сыном или высказать им обоим всё, что о них думает?  
Брайану вспомнилось, как после нападения на Джастина Дженнифер сперва просила его больше не видеться с ним, а затем сама же пришла просить забрать.  
«Он доверяет только тебе».  
Будет ли она о чём-то просить сейчас? В любом случае, сейчас ни одному из них нет смысла оставлять другого; больше никакого грёбаного смысла. Если бы Джастин не заразился…  
Но и тогда — Брайан понимал, что никому (даже ему самому) не удалось бы разлучить Джастина с ним. При всём желании.  
— Да, конечно, — он посторонился. — Входите.  
Дженнифер прошла, окинула беглым взглядом квартиру, поставила сумку на кухонный стол.  
— Я зашла вас проведать, — голос звучал преувеличенно бодро — как у Джастина, когда он сообщал результаты своих анализов.  
— Мы вроде не при смерти, — буркнул Брайан и мельком подумал, что, как всегда, демонстрирует чудеса такта.  
Впрочем, Дженнифер к его поведению уже привыкла.  
— Ладно, — она обернулась со старательно лучезарной улыбкой на лице. — Тогда я просто в гости. Принесла вам фруктов.  
— Как в больницу? — Брайан снова не удержался.  
— Ну, витамины никогда не помешают, — Дженнифер дёрнула плечом совсем как Джастин.  
— Простите, Дженнифер, я сегодня не слишком гостеприимный хозяин, — всё-таки решил исправиться Брайан, проходя к дивану и плюхаясь на него. — Неважно себя… — он осёкся, поняв, как это звучит. — Устал. Устал за день.  
Дженнифер двинулась к нему; на её лице появилась неприкрытая тревога.  
— Проклятье, я пока что не подыхаю от СПИДа, — почти прорычал Брайан. — Просто устал. Правда. Отдохну и буду как новенький.  
— Тогда, если ты не против, я у вас похозяйничаю, — как же его раздражает эта показная оживлённость в голосе! — Налью себе сока, — Дженнифер прошла к холодильнику, открыла дверцу. — Налить тебе?  
— Да, пожалуйста, — Брайан откинулся на спинку дивана, на секунду прикрыл глаза, прижал к ним ладони. — Если не сложно.  
— Конечно, нет. Сэндвич сделать? Джастин раньше любил, когда я приносила сэндвичи к нему в комнату…  
— Нет. Нет, не хочу. Я пока не голоден, — добавил Брайан, чтобы не выглядеть совсем уж невежей.  
— Хорошо. Тогда вот твой сок.  
Дженнифер вернулась с двумя полными стаканами, села напротив него. Сок горчил — апельсин был горький? Или у него во рту вкус таблеток?  
— Брайан, — голос Дженнифер звучал тихо, улыбка исчезла с лица, и Брайан, вздохнув, сел прямо. — Брайан, скажи, Джастин соврал? Про ВИЧ… про то, что проколол презерватив… Я знаю, — она говорила всё быстрее, и Брайану не удавалось вставить хоть слово, — он иногда любит эпатировать — особенно отца… Может, ты заразился, а он теперь врёт нам, что тоже болен, чтобы мы не пытались его уговорить тебя оставить? Да? Да? Брайан, я не стану этого делать, я знаю, что можно просто предохраняться, знаю, что с Джастин тебя всё равно не бросит… а с отцом он уже давно не в ладах…  
Соврать ей? Соврать, что Джастин соврал. Неплохой каламбур.  
— Хотел бы я, чтобы он соврал, — тихо, в тон Дженнифер, ответил Брайан, когда она наконец умолкла. — Хоть в чём-то.  
— И он правда… — Дженнифер быстро замотала головой, волосы растрепались. — Презерватив порвался сам, да? А он теперь говорит, что проколол, чтобы мы не винили тебя?  
— Презерватив не порвался, — Брайан отпил ещё сока; горечь во рту уже не чувствовалась. — Джастин его проколол. Если бы я знал… — он умолк, сделал ещё глоток. — Хотел бы я, чтобы всё было не так. Мне кажется… мне кажется, в первую очередь он боялся, что если я буду болен, а он здоров, то рано или поздно я его прогоню. Я бы не прогнал… не смог бы… но…  
— …но он сделал так, чтобы этого не случилось точно.  
На несколько секунд воцарилась тишина.  
— Я боялась, что всё это ничем хорошим не закончится, — наконец заговорила Дженнифер. — Ваши отношения… нет, прости. Но… я боялась, что что-то случится, я чувствовала… Дело не в тебе, дело просто… во всём этом… Если бы он не вернулся к тебе из Нью-Йорка, я бы всё равно боялась, может быть, боялась бы ещё больше… тебя он хотя бы любит…  
Во всём этом. В гомосексуальных контактах.  
Тебя он хотя бы любит.  
Поэтому с кем-то другим вряд ли додумался бы проколоть презерватив.  
Но — был бы Джастин счастлив с кем-то другим? Ведь он правда любит его, Брайана Кинни. Они оба, чёрт побери, любят друг друга.  
— Я не хочу сказать, что всё из-за тебя, — продолжала Дженнифер. — Но…  
— Я этот грёбаный гандон не прокалывал, — огрызнулся Брайан. Получилось довольно вяло.  
— А ВИЧ взялся из воздуха, — неожиданно едко бросила Дженнифер.  
— Нет. Я…  
— Сходил налево. Я догадалась.  
— Всего один раз, — проговорил Брайан и почувствовал себя полным идиотом. — Я уже давно не…  
Снова непродолжительное молчание.  
— Брайан, пойми, я не хочу тебя винить, — Дженнифер теребила юбку, словно не зная, куда деть руки. — В конце концов…  
— В конце концов, мы с Джастином теперь в одной лодке, — закончил за неё Брайан. — И поверьте — за него я волнуюсь гораздо больше, чем за себя.  
— Я знаю, — тихо ответила Дженнифер. — Брайан, я просто хотела… — она снова помотала головой. — Хочу, чтобы мой сын жил долго и счастливо. С тобой он счастлив, я знаю, он никогда не будет счастлив без тебя… но…  
— Некоторые живут долго, — Брайан допил сок, поставил стакан на столик. — На терапии.  
— Да. Я знаю. Пытаюсь себя успокоить. Брайан, — Дженнифер вдруг наклонилась вперёд и положила руку поверх запястья Брайана, — ты же будешь следить, чтобы Джастин вовремя принимал лекарства? Я всё время с ним мучилась — он забывал пить таблетки от аллергии…  
— Буду, — твёрдо пообещал Брайан, глядя ей в глаза. — Мы решили, что будем следить друг за другом. И поверьте, — он наконец заставил себя улыбнуться, — в ближайшее время мы за радугу не собираемся.  
Дженнифер хотела ещё что-то сказать, но тут от двери послышался радостный голос Джастина.  
— Брай? Брай, ты дома?.. Мама, — он осёкся и остановился возле дивана, явно колеблясь, не стоит ли немедленно убежать.  
— Твоя мама зашла к нам в гости, — сказал Брайан, поднимаясь и подходя к Джастину. Обнял, быстро коснулся губами губ, взъерошил волосы. — Принесла нам фруктов и пыталась сделать мне сэндвич.  
— Я хочу сэндвич, — Джастин высвободился из объятий Брайана и подошёл к Дженнифер. Она чуть помедлила, но затем обняла его и поцеловала в щёку. — И Брайан тоже хочет, правда, Брай?  
— Хочу, — сдался Брайан, и на этот раз улыбка получилась искренней.  
— Тогда я сделаю на всех. И фруктовый салат. Из того, что принесла.  
— Да у нас сегодня праздник, — Джастин улыбнулся шире. Брайан обвил рукой его талию и повлёк в сторону дивана.  
— Пошли отдохнём. Раз уж сегодня твоя мама взялась у нас хозяйничать.  
«Некоторые живут годами», — напомнил себе Брайан, обнимая Джастина на диване и целуя в висок.  
Даже десятилетиями.  
Может…  
Слышно было, как постукивает нож, которым Дженнифер режет фрукты.  
Может, всё ещё не так страшно.


	2. Отвези меня к морю

_Отвези меня к морю, пока не наступит зима,  
Мир не станет похожим на вечное спящее царство.  
Под ладонями снега застынуть — простое лекарство  
Тем, кто летом как дети беспечно сходили с ума.  
Станем молча искать сквозь ресницы вдали горизонт,  
Тщетно силясь увидеть, как море сливается с небом.  
Хочешь, я подарю тебе зрелищ и свежего хлеба?  
Будем чаек кормить и смотреть, как поломанный зонт,  
Покорившийся ветру, крылом задевает прибой,  
От земли оторваться пытается раненой птицей.  
Невозможность взлететь исключает возможность разбиться.  
Незавидная участь, но нам ли бояться с тобой?  
Отвези меня к морю, пока этот мир не исчез  
За слепыми, покрытыми инеем, веками стекол.  
Он возьмет нас с собой, и мы станем опять одиноки,  
Обещай мне сейчас — мы навечно останемся здесь._

_Улыбнется и скроется в ласковом взгляде твоем  
Заходящее солнце, коснувшись обветренной кожи,  
В этот миг я пойму, что зима разлучить нас не сможет  
И что море бескрайне, и мы никогда не умрем…_

_**Ирина Голованова** _

— Джас?..  
Джастин дремлет на диване — похоже, прилёг на пару секунд и сам не заметил, как уснул. Он лежит на спине, лицо обращено вверх, и огромные синяки под глазами кажутся почти чёрными на прозрачно-бледной коже.  
— Джас…  
Брайан тихо подходит, садится, кладёт руку поверх тонкого запястья Джастина. Может, лучше дать ему поспать?..  
Но Джастин уже просыпается. Шевелится, открывает глаза — запавшие, воспалённые, с покрасневшими белками. С трудом садится.  
— Брай, — он улыбается — устало, но всё равно радостно. — Прости, я уснул… даже не услышал, как ты пришёл…  
Брайан обнимает Джастина, тянет к себе, прижимается к горячим сухим губам своими. От Джастина исходит кисловатый запах пота — опять побоялся в одиночку идти в душ.  
— За что извиняешься? — Брайан заставляет себя улыбнуться. Снова целует Джастина, и тот слабо обвивает рукой его шею, приоткрывает губы, отвечая. — Можно подумать, ты меня обязан с тапочками у двери встречать.  
— А что, я не против, — улыбка Джастина становится шире, он глубоко вздыхает и тут же, поспешно отвернувшись, закашливается. — Брай, прости… я сегодня не рисовал… нашу «Дорогу в Небесный Вавилон»… Я устал, — Джастин взглядывает в лицо Брайана почти просящим взглядом, словно пытаясь убедить его, что это действительно всего лишь усталость. — Немного устал. Я завтра порисую, хорошо?  
— Я что — твой художественный руководитель? Отругаю тебя за невыполненный дневной план? — Брайан проводит рукой по лбу Джастина, убирая влажные от пота волосы. Ещё пару секунд улыбается, но затем улыбка сползает с его лица, словно карандашный рисунок, стёртый ластиком. — Джас, — тихо говорит Брайан, и Джастин тоже перестаёт улыбаться. — Сильно плохо?..  
— Сильно, — губы Джастина вздрагивают, и он вдруг всхлипывает — без слёз, беспомощно и почти виновато. — Сильно плохо, Брай. Прости… — Джастин сгребает рубашку на груди Брайана, наклоняется вперёд и утыкается лбом ему в плечо.  
— Теперь-то за что?.. — спрашивает Брайан, поглаживая Джастина по спине, и, не получив ответа, добавляет: — Таблетки пил?  
— Пил, — плечи Джастина снова вздрагивают от сухого всхлипа. — Я не забываю… ну, пару раз забыл… но я стараюсь не забывать, я же хочу подольше… с тобой — подольше… Брай, почему?.. — Джастин внезапно вскидывает голову, обведённые чёрными кругами глаза смотрят лихорадочно и почти моляще. — Брай… я же пью таблетки… я смотрел на Вика, на Бена, на Хантера… я думал… думал…  
Джастин не договаривает, но Брайан и так знает, что он имеет в виду. Думал — просто придётся всю жизнь пить таблетки. Такая себе хроническая болезнь, в придачу к аллергии. Ну, может, не судьба будет дожить до глубокой старости. Но совсем до глубокой — а надо ли оно.  
Джастин не думал, что окажется среди тех, кто сгорает за пару лет. Несмотря на лечение.  
Врачам Брайан задавал тот же вопрос — почему? Он ведь заразился первым — почему на него терапия действует лучше? Почему…  
…почему на Джастина она действует всё хуже и хуже. Какие бы препараты врачи ни подбирали.  
Более высокая восприимчивость организма, мистер Кинни. Более слабая сопротивляемость. Вы же понимаете, ВИЧ побеждён далеко не полностью. Впрочем, вы сами сказали, на вас терапия действует лучше, так что вы можете надеяться…  
Да какая мне разница, рычал в ответ Брайан, как она действует на меня. Какая мне грёбаная разница, когда у меня на глазах угасает мой партнёр?  
По крайней мере, отвечали ему, вы сможете быть мистеру Тейлору опорой до конца.  
Конец близок? Скажите, мать вашу, конец близок?  
Ему долго не хотели отвечать. Но наконец ответили — да, несмотря на периодические улучшения, конец близок. Год-два, от силы. Может, три — если повезёт. Мы пытались сделать всё, что могли, но вы же понимаете, терапия не всесильна.  
Джастина, разумеется, успокаивали. Правду Брайану сказали только наедине — но Джастин и сам прекрасно всё понимал.  
Терапия не всесильна. Но, прокалывая тот чёртов презерватив, Джастин понятия не имел, насколько восприимчивым окажется его организм.  
Врачи предлагали поместить Джастина в хоспис. Дескать, там он будет под постоянным наблюдением, и…  
Брайан перебил — это поможет? Насколько отсрочит конец? Ему ответили — ненадолго. От силы на несколько месяцев, мистер Кинни.  
Нет, сказал Джастин. Ни за что. Ради нескольких месяцев — ни за что. Не отдавай меня им, Брай. У них там даже стены смертью пропахли.  
Стены хосписа пропахли разве что дезрастворами, но Брайан понимал, что Джастин имеет в виду.  
Не отдам, сказал он. Никогда. Обещаю, Джас. Мы же решили — до конца вместе. Если понадобится, будешь ненадолго ложиться в больницу. А потом буду тебя забирать — при первой же возможности. Сам буду за тобой ухаживать, никому не отдам.  
В больнице Джастин лежал только один раз — хоть и целый месяц. Врачи предлагали подержать ещё, но Брайан сказал — я его забираю. Вы же видите, ему уже лучше. Спасибо, вы сделали всё, что могли.  
Спорить с ним не стали. А когда Брайан, обнимая Джастина за плечи, помог ему сесть в свою машину, на заднем сиденье лежала огромная охапка золотых гардений. Тех самых, которыми Джастин когда-то хотел украсить их свадьбу.  
Их грёбаную несостоявшуюся свадьбу. От которой они сами отказались — по здравом размышлении и после совместного обсуждения.  
Джастин тихо расплакался, лез благодарить и целовать — и Брайан, обнимая его, пообещал, что закажет ещё. Поставит вазы с цветами по всему лофту. И по полу тоже разбросает.  
Да, сказал Джастин. Хочу. Розы и золотые гардении; розы лучше красные. Если тебе не жалко денег.  
Ничего мне не жалко, ответил Брайан. Я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив. Чтобы почаще улыбался.  
Буду улыбаться, Брай, пообещал Джастин. С тобой — буду.  
— …Я знаю, что ты думал, — тихо говорит Брайан. Обхватывает ладонями лицо Джастина, снова целует в губы. — Я знаю, Джас.  
— Я не жалею, — теперь голос Джастина звучит тихо, но твёрдо. — Брай, я всё равно не жалею. Я хотел быть с тобой… хотел разделить с тобой всё… но… Прости, — Джастин пытается улыбнуться, но губы снова вздрагивают. — Кажется, придётся тебе какое-то время без меня… а я тебя подожду… в нашем Небесном Вавилоне…  
— Не буду я без тебя, — так же тихо и твёрдо отвечает Брайан, не отрывая взгляда от лица Джастина.  
— Но на тебя же терапия действует хорошо, — интересно, Джастин правда не понимает или притворяется? — Ну, лучше, чем на меня…  
— Иди сюда, Джас…  
Джастин послушно укладывается головой к Брайану на колени. Смотрит снизу вверх — притихше, доверчиво, любяще.  
— Я купил кое-что, — Брайан наклоняется к Джастину, гладит его по волосам, касается губами губ. — Отраву… и когда ты… в тот же день наглотаюсь… Как хочешь, но не дам вперёд уйти. Как ты мне не дал уйти одному. Ты не грёбаный асфальтоукладчик, чтобы мне дорогу прокладывать.  
Две таблетки, аккуратно завёрнутые в простую белую бумажку, лежат в самом дальнем углу аптечки. Должно хватить одной, говорили, что хватит и половины, но Брайан купил две — наверняка.  
Ему даже не хотели их продавать — несмотря на то, что покупал на чёрном рынке. Парень-дилер заколебался, начал вглядываться в лицо так, словно раздумывал, не хочет ли Брайан отравить президента, — и тогда Брайан сгрёб его за футболку, приблизил лицо к лицу и тихо, но отчётливо процедил сквозь зубы:  
— Блядь, у меня ВИЧ. Мой партнёр заразился от меня и умирает раньше. Я просто хочу не дать ему уйти в одиночестве. Это моя грёбаная жизнь, и я имею право ей распорядиться.  
Как Джастин распорядился своей.  
«Я сделал свой выбор, Брай. И я за него отвечу».  
Вот только они оба надеялись, что отвечать придётся попозже.  
Что ж — бывает, переходят улицу и под машину попадают. В этом грёбаном мире никто не вечен.  
После того, что он сказал, таблетки ему продали сразу же — причём дилер прятал глаза так, как будто ему было стыдно.  
Похуй.  
Брайан снова целует Джастина в губы. Чувствует, как смешивается дыхание, чувствует лёгкий запах мятного ополаскивателя для рта и горьковатый привкус — то ли слёз, то ли таблеток.  
И — сладость самого Джастина.  
Он не хотел говорить Джастину про таблетки. Прятал их от него.  
Но пусть Джастин знает, что уйдёт не в одиночестве. Что ему не придётся ждать. В Небесном Вавилоне.  
— Ты дорисуешь свою картину, слышишь? — Брайан подсовывает одну руку Джастину под голову, крепко обнимает второй, баюкает, как баюкал в детстве Гаса. — Дорисуешь, успеешь… А одного не пущу. Удержу сколько смогу, друг друга удержим… А потом уйду с тобой. Ты всего на несколько ступеней успеешь подняться, а я уже догоню. Схвачу за руку и не отпущу. И будем в нашем Вавилоне ебаться на виду у всех грёбаных ангелов…  
— Я тебя дождусь, — тихо говорит Джастин и улыбается. — И будем на глазах у всех содомских ангелов, да…  
— Дождёшься, котёнок… Долго ждать не заставлю. Обещаю.  
— Не заставишь. Даже просить не буду, чтобы здесь остался… знаю, что не останешься… — Брайан снова мягко прижимается губами к губам Джастина, и Джастин приоткрывает губы под поцелуем, тихонько отвечая.  
— Хорошо, что не просишь. Не останусь без тебя. Ты свой выбор сделал, и я свой сделаю… — Брайан зачёсывает волосы Джастина с покрытого испариной лба и мягко прикусывает ему верхнюю губу.  
— Сделаешь. Котяра непробиваемый… влюбился в котёнка… — Джастин продолжает улыбаться, и его глаза чуть поблёскивают из-за подступивших от ласковости Брайана слёз.  
— Влюбился. Чуть поздновато, но влюбился… — Брайан склоняется ниже, касается губами век Джастина, сцеловывая слёзы.  
— Прости, — снова говорит Джастин; его голос вздрагивает, и Брайан чувствует, что на этот раз не из-за слабости от болезни. — Прости… если бы я не проколол презерватив, ты бы долго жил, на тебя же лекарства хорошо действуют… Мы бы оба долго жили. А из-за меня теперь и ты… Прости, Брай. Это я во всём виноват.  
— Или я, — мягко отвечает Брайан, прочёсывая пальцами чёлку Джастина. — Это ведь я обдолбался и дал под кайфом какому-то спидознику.  
— Тоже верно, — соглашается Джастин, и усталая улыбка возвращается на его лицо.  
«А может, виновата вообще Линдси», — неожиданно думает Брайан. Как-то раз она уговорила их с Джастином пойти на светский раут — какое-то очередное ебучее мероприятие от «Центра геев и лесбиянок». Не замыкайтесь в себе, вдохновенно щебетала она. Не отгораживайтесь от своих друзей, не отгораживайтесь от общества. Жизнь продолжается, вам ещё много чего предстоит от неё взять.  
Мы с Мелани не сможем пойти, говорила Линдси, но вы же прекрасно справитесь и без нас, верно? Я достала вам два приглашения. Не отказывайтесь, я так старалась.  
В итоге Брайан согласился. Не в последнюю очередь потому, что знал: Джастину иногда нравится поиграть в «светского гея» и половить восхищённые взгляды мужчин. Не только тех, что вечно пытаются прижаться к нему на танцполе в «Вавилоне», но и благообразных мужчин в смокингах и с бокалами дорогого шампанского в руках, пожирающих взглядом, но не решающихся приблизиться.  
Развеемся, подумал тогда Брайан. Вместе поржём над светскими мероприятиями. Почему бы и нет.  
Если бы он только знал… Организаторы этого проклятого раута устроили сюрприз — комнату, все стены которой были завешаны огромными цветными плакатами с изображениями людей, болеющих последней стадией СПИДа. Со всеми сопутствующими заболеваниями.  
Чтобы не закрывать глаза на ужасы нашего мира, объяснили они. Чтобы понимать, как важен безопасный секс.  
В клиниках, где они бывали, тоже висели плакаты о необходимости безопасного секса. Но никаких пугалок там не развешивали — напротив, на соседних плакатах писали, что с ВИЧ можно жить долго и вполне счастливо. Что положительный результат теста — не конец жизни.  
А здесь, на ебанутом рауте, никто никому не сообщал о комнате с плакатами, пока ты сам до неё не доберёшься. Специально. Чтобы шокировать. Устроить грёбаный сюрприз.  
Соригинальничать.  
Брайана кто-то отвлёк дурацким разговором — и Джастин вошёл в комнату с плакатами один.  
Это был первый и последний раз, когда Джастин в открытую проявил испуг. С ним случилась настоящая истерика, и, стремглав вылетев из дверей чёртовой комнаты, он у всех на глазах бросился в объятия Брайана (тот сперва расплескал вино на пиджак, а потом и вовсе выронил и разбил бокал) с криками: «Брай, убей меня, пожалуйста, убей сейчас, Брай, я не хочу, не хочу — так!». Вокруг послышались вскрикивания и охи, а Брайан схватил рыдающего Джастина в охапку и потащил в машину. Оставил там, свернувшегося дрожащим комочком на сиденье, клятвенно пообещал скоро вернуться, прибежал обратно, заглянул в напугавшую Джастина комнату…  
Позже он не мог вспомнить, что орал, — но, кажется, у него даже слюна изо рта брызгала. Обматерив всех вокруг последними словами, он криво содрал со стены один из плакатов — оставив на нём след пятерни, — и бросился обратно к машине.  
К Джастину.  
Обратно за их стеклянную дверь.  
Он рванул с места, почти не глядя на дорогу. Чудо, что они не попали в аварию… и, возможно, лучше бы попали.  
Но, видно, разбиться на машине им было не суждено.  
Джастина колотило весь день. К вечеру поднялась температура.  
Потом ему стало лучше — после горсти таблеток, — но позже у Брайана не раз мелькала мысль: что, если именно стресс, испытанный в той поганой комнате, спровоцировал…  
А, не всё ли равно теперь.  
Линдси тогда звонила весь вечер. Сперва Брайан не брал трубку, уверенный, что она хочет отчитать его за устроенный публичный скандал — как же, это ведь она достала им приглашения! — но когда наконец не выдержал и взял, оказалось, что Линдси рыдает и хлюпает носом не хуже Джастина.  
Я не знала, всхлипывала она в трубку. Брайан, я не знала. Меня тоже не предупредили. Если бы я знала, я бы никогда. Ты же знаешь, как я к вам отношусь. Ты же знаешь, что я люблю Джастина. Ты правда устроил там настоящий погром? Как жаль, что меня с тобой не было. Я бы помогла. Хотя бы материться и бить посуду. Я им всё высказала, когда они мне позвонили, этим тупым организаторам. Они мне — почему вы не сказали, что они носители ВИЧ? А я — а почему, мать вашу, я должна была хоть кому-то об этом говорить?! Вы с ними не трахаться собирались, а беседовать и пить шампанское!.. Брайан, я не знала, это всё я виновата, лучше бы мы с Мелани вообще не возвращались из Канады…  
Брайан чуть не бросил трубку, обматерив и Линдси, но в итоге даже сказал ей что-то успокаивающее. Да-да, конечно, ты не знала. Нет, мы на тебя не сердимся. Нет, Джастину уже лучше. Скоро станет лучше. Он просто перенервничал. Нет, Линдс, хватит с нас светских раутов. Вот теперь — точно хватит. Уж лучше выберемся в «Вавилон», там хоть ебанутых плакатов не вешают.  
Джастин, когда немного успокоился, схватил его за руку и сказал:  
— Брай, я всё равно не жалею. Я бы всё равно снова… Можно ведь и не ждать самого конца, верно? Хоть с моста броситься… я не хочу такого конца — ни себе, ни тебе…  
Можно, ответил Брайан, обнимая его. Вдвоём и бросимся. Пока ещё рано.  
Рано, согласился Джастин и улыбнулся. Мы ещё небо покоптим.  
— …Никто не виноват, Джас, — твёрдо говорит Брайан. — Никто. Кроме грёбаной болезни. И не жалей о том, что всё равно уже сделано. Забыл мой девиз?  
— Не забыл, — улыбка Джастина становится чуть шире. — Ни оправданий, ни сожалений, ни извинений. Я… я не жалею, Брай. Нет, жалею, что… что всё так вышло, но… не жалею, что мы теперь в одной лодке.  
— Да, — подтверждает Брайан. — По одну сторону от грёбаной стеклянной двери.  
— А картину я дорисую, обещаю, — Джастин обнимает Брайана одной рукой, смотрит снизу вверх доверчиво и устало. — Даже если тебе придётся держать меня, чтобы я мог держать руки… И догони потом на лестнице, хочу, чтобы догнал… Эгоистично, да? Просто если бы был хоть маленький шанс… что ты за мной не побежишь… но ведь его нет, так?..  
— Буду держать. Буду держать, если понадобится, сколько сам смогу… — Брайан опять целует Джастина в губы, смотрит ему в лицо, и глаза подозрительно блестят. — Нет. Нет такого шанса, Джас. Побегу, и догоню, так быстро, как только сумею…  
— Да, Брай, и будем в нашем Вавилоне… И ебаться, и танцевать, и что угодно… вдвоём…  
— Будем, будем, и танцевать, и ебаться. Вдвоём… а может, и нет. Глянем, вдруг ещё кого туда занесёт… Потанцевать можно не только вдвоём, правда? — Брайан гладит Джастина по взмокшим волосам, смотрит любяще, давая понять — ебаться будем только вдвоём, Джас.  
Джастин улыбается — широко и почти как раньше, только усталость притаилась в уголках губ. Но как же приятно, как приятно знать, что секс Брайан Кинни не хочет делить ни с кем, кроме него. Их близость. Их любовь.  
— Правда. Потанцевать можно и втроём. Брай… я люблю тебя. И не ворчи, что признания не любишь, — Джастин протягивает руку, гладит Брайана по щеке, стирает соскользнувшую на ресницы слезинку.  
— И я… я тоже, Джас, тоже тебя… — у Брайана перехватывает горло, он ласкается щекой о руку Джастина, смотрит в его почти прозрачное от усталости лицо, на глубокие тени, залёгшие под глазами. — Тоже люблю.  
Как редко он это говорил…  
— Знаю… Кажется, знал это раньше тебя самого. Что любишь. Я дождусь тебя. Обязательно.  
— Дождись. Я ждать не заставлю, — повторяет Брайан, берёт руку Джастина, прижимается губами к ладони, скользит по сгибам линий, по голубоватому рисунку вен на внутренней стороне запястья. — Интересно, _там_ правда… алмазная пыль всякая? Может, ей в тамошнем Вавилоне вместо блестящей херни посыпают?  
Джастин тихо улыбается, смотрит, как Брайан целует его руку, заметно исхудавшую за последнее время.  
— Может быть… Вот и узнаем. Если правда, то должно быть красиво…  
— Узнаем… — Брайан едва не говорит «узнаем скоро», но вовремя прикусывает язык.  
А впрочем — скорее всего, скоро. Чудес не бывает. Им двоим чудо точно не светит — во всяком случае, чудо долгой и счастливой семейной жизни. Ебучей семейной жизни, которой когда-то так боялся Брайан Кинни.  
— Давай вместе полежим, — Брайан скользит губами по руке Джастина к локтевому сгибу, прижимается к беззащитной ямке и мягко тянет Джастина на диван. — Я тоже… уставший немного.  
Он и выглядит, и чувствует себя гораздо лучше Джастина, но те времена, когда Брайан Кинни мог ночи напролёт танцевать и трахаться в клубах, в угаре алкоголя и наркотиков, сейчас кажутся безнадёжно далёкими.  
Джастин послушно увлекается, кладёт голову Брайану на плечо, мажет мягкими волосами по шее. Брайан целует его в висок.  
— Снова будем танцевать до упаду, — говорит он. — А потом ебаться… И даже не устанем.  
— Не устанем… Мы всю усталость здесь оставим. А там снова будем прежними. Ведь у нас впереди целая вечность окажется, представляешь? Много-много ночей и дней в Небесном Вавилоне. Там, наверное, звёзды вместо огней. Разноцветные… — Джастин чувствует тёплое плечо Брайана и почти не замечает, как на лбу снова выступает испарина и влага отпечатывается на коже Кинни. — Как думаешь, там будет чем нарисовать всё это? Я бы нарисовал…  
Он бы нарисовал и полусветлое, будто в нём рассыпаны тысячи огней, небо, и цвет ритмов музыки, пропитывающей ночь, и причудливые синие растения — отчего-то Джастин представляет их именно такими. И их с Брайаном, двоих, — танцующих, бесшабашных, целующихся, трахающихся, любящих… И ветер, прозрачно-голубой ветер, пронизывающий всё вокруг.  
А пока что он должен закончить другую картину — высокую лестницу, уводящую в облака, и две тёмные фигуры, что приближаются к ее вершине, рука в руке, как на грёбаных свадьбах натуралов. Завтра… Надо продолжить её завтра, он ведь и не так плохо себя чувствует. Если что, Брайан ему поможет, прислонит спиной к своей груди, поддержит за локоть. Обещал же. Обещаниям Брайана Кинни на самом деле всегда можно было верить, пусть сам Брайан и не особенно любил это признавать.  
— Будет, конечно, будет… — отвечает Брайан, обнимает Джастина крепче, забирается одной рукой к нему под футболку. Надо бы её снять… И сменить — вся мокрая. И сводить Джастина в душ. В последний раз, когда он пошёл туда один, у него голова закружилась, чуть не упал.  
— У них там особые краски, — продолжает Брайан, поглаживая Джастина по груди и животу и чувствуя под кожей выступающие острые края рёбер. Джастин так похудел — почему же ему, Брайану, он не кажется лёгким, как пушинка?..  
Усталость. Куда меньшая, чем у Джастина, но всё равно — усталость.  
— Светятся, наверное, — рука скользит по влажной от пота коже, и Джастин слабо, но довольно вздыхает. — И красивые, здесь у тебя таких не было… И ты всё нарисуешь — небо, звёзды, нас… А завтра порисуешь свою картину, я помогу, поддержу… А потом — хочешь, поехали в парк? — Джастин поворачивает голову, и Брайан целует его в губы. — Погуляем немножко, а больше где-нибудь на скамейке посидим… как два старых педика, — Джастин улыбается, и Брайан сцеловывает его улыбку. — Воздухом свежим подышим. Положишь голову мне на колени… буду наклоняться и тебя целовать — и пусть только какой-нибудь гомофоб что-то вякнет…  
— Светятся… — повторяет Джастин, и на его потрескавшихся губах появляется улыбка. Воображение вмиг рисует искрящуюся разноцветную пыльцу на кисти, совсем как та, что была на крылышках фей в книжках и мультфильмах его детства. Проводишь ею — и остаётся мерцающий след, звёздная пыль. Кажется, скоро им предстоит узнать, какая она на самом деле. — Мне нравится… Я смогу нарисовать много картин, всё-всё нарисую, не то что здесь… вон сколько с одной вожусь…  
Брайан целует его, и Джастин улыбается шире. Приятно, целоваться по-прежнему приятно им обоим, Кинни не обращает внимания на то, что его губы часто в ранках, целует всё с тем же желанием, только ласковости стало больше. А Джастин не обращает внимание на боль, которой вспыхивают мелкие трещинки от прикосновения.  
— Да, хочу в парк. Завтра должно хватить сил. Хочу лежать у тебя на коленях. А если кто что скажет, так нахуй его пошлю… — Джастин смеётся, и боли в губах становится больше, но плевать. Они оба всё ещё могут смеяться, целоваться и трахаться. Пусть последнего и меньше, чем раньше. Джастину жарко, и он сбивает к краю дивана укрывающий ноги плед. — А потом нас встретит Вик, да?.. Когда поднимемся по той лестнице. И скажет, что не ждал так рано. Но у него всё равно окажется свежий миндальный торт, вот прямо только утром приготовленный… Там ведь тоже бывают утра, Брай? Должны быть… Мне хочется, чтобы он нас встретил…  
— Встретит, непременно встретит… кому же встретить, как не ему… — говорит Брайан, продолжая гладить Джастина и чувствуя, как подозрительно щиплет глаза. — И мы попробуем его торта и окончательно поймём, что теперь навсегда там — помнишь, как в детских книжках? Где если что-то съешь — ну, в загробном мире или в какой-нибудь волшебной стране, — то назад уже не вернёшься? А нам и возвращаться будет некуда, так что Вик нам просто немножко поможет…  
Брайан говорит — и понимает, что сам верит в свои слова. Что это не просто сказка, которую они сочиняют друг для друга и для самих себя. Что они оба верят.  
Как там — каждому воздастся по вере его? Что ж — Небесный Вавилон и встречу с Виком они точно заслужили.  
— Погладить тебя там? Просто поглажу… — Джастин слабо кивает, и Брайан просовывает руку в его пижамные штаны, ерошит ладонью волосы в паху. — А завтра пойдём в парк, да… Можем даже булку купить и голубей кормить — помнишь, как два старых педика? Как собирались через кучу лет?  
Потому что кучи лет не будет и двумя старыми педиками им не стать. Брайан не говорит этого вслух — но они оба и без слов прекрасно всё понимают.  
Блядь, а ведь когда-то он боялся старости…  
Член Джастина едва ощутимо напрягается под рукой, с губ снова срывается тихий вздох удовольствия, и Брайан сжимает пальцы чуть плотнее. Целует Джастина в губы, потом за ухом.  
— А когда окончишь картину… ты ведь скоро её окончишь, я знаю… хочешь, съездим к океану?.. Как в том фильме — помнишь, мы его два раза смотрели? Ну… на небе только и разговоров что о море и о закате…  
«Достучаться до небес».  
Они действительно посмотрели этот фильм два раза — в первый раз вдвоём, а во второй вместе с друзьями. Это была идея Дебби — устроить посиделки для всех.  
В конце фильма Эммет и Линдси разрыдались. Брайан пошутил, что они двое получают почётный титул главной принцесски, Эммет заявил, что не собирается делить титул принцессы даже с Линдси, и тогда Линдси вытерла слёзы и сказала, что удовольствуется должностью старшей фрейлины — потому что в борьбе за корону Эммету она точно не соперница.  
Брайану фильм показался неплохим — хоть он и ворчал, что во второй раз его смотреть будет скучно, и всё время пытался утащить Джастина «на ряды для поцелуев» (то бишь — в угол комнаты). До этого момента он сам не знал, что и фильм, и фразы из него настолько врезались ему в память.  
Съездить напоследок к морю.  
Когда осталось уже совсем мало времени.  
На небе только и разговоров что о море…  
— Море, закат… чайки ебучие над головой летают… и срут на голову, — говорит Брайан, и Джастин слабо улыбается. — Я когда-то подростком взялся про викингов читать… мне интересно было — вдруг у них оргии были… Про оргии не нашёл, но вычитал, что у них считалось — если птица на голову нагадила, это милость богов. Хрен его знает, может, враньё… Трахну тебя на песке… А потом вернёмся — и будет уже не страшно, всё успели… В Небесном Вавилоне у нас ведь моря не будет, — добавляет он, и губы кривятся в какой-то беспомощной усмешке.  
Рука Брайана тихо поглаживает его, и Джастин жмурится от ворошащейся в измученном болезнью теле сладости, приятности, что понемногу растекается под кожей. Наверное, похожее испытывает хворая кошка, когда ей удаётся выбраться из спального места и взобраться на подоконник, где можно погреться на солнышке. В иные дни возбуждение сильнее, они ещё могут заниматься любовью, содрогаться в оргазме в объятиях друг друга, но иногда всё получается как сейчас — совсем лёгкое возбуждение и мягкое тепло от прикосновений. Джастин научился находить в этом удовольствие — ведь в такие моменты Брайан нежен как никогда, и он ухватывается за эту нежность, обнимает её, мурлычет под родной рукой.  
— Давай… Да, я хочу к океану… Чтобы соль на языке от брызг, и чайки, и закат… И ты. Да, трахнешь меня прямо на пляже… Даже если дохлый буду, как сейчас. Всё равно тебя захочу. Я тебя всегда хочу… — Джастин смотрит на Брайана, запрокинув голову, и у того щемит в груди. — Кто бы знал, что этот фильм про нас?.. — он накрывает локоть Брайана своей рукой. — А даже жаль, что в нашем Небесном Вавилоне моря не будет. Но зато там будут танцы до упаду и звёздная пыль… Буду потом её вычесывать из твоих волос, — Джастин улыбается. — И неоновые огни. И Вик со своими вкусняшками. Нам должно там понравиться, обязательно…  
— Понравится, котёнок, обязательно понравится… — говорит Брайан и улыбается — хотя в глазах постыдно щиплет от непролитых слёз. — Давай-ка, сними футболку, она вся от пота промокла. Я тебя ещё поглажу, а потом в душ пойдём… только отдохнём немножко, я тоже устал за день…  
Устал гораздо быстрее, чем уставал раньше. И возбуждение такое же слабое, как у Джастина, — просто приятно вжиматься пахом ему между ягодиц. Ничего больше.  
Почему — потому что много работал, обеспечивая двоих? Потому что всё чаще, приходя домой, начинает ухаживать за Джастином — помогая сходить в душ, а то и переодеться?  
Или это та самая «быстрая утомляемость», которой следует опасаться?  
Похуй. Он справится. Он нужен Джастину, и он справится. Кому-то одному из них нужно быть более сильным… более здоровым. Пока всё не закончится.  
— Брай… — Джастин медлит, вглядывается в лицо Брайана, — ты ведь поделишься со мной своей отравой, да? Когда придёт время? Поможешь мне? У тебя… у тебя же хватит на двоих? Чтобы… не хочу мучиться, не хочу как на тех плакатах…  
— Отравой… поделиться?.. — Брайан на секунду закусывает губу, молчит ровно столько, сколько требуется, чтобы стянуть с Джастина футболку, снова уложить его спиной себе на грудь и возобновить поглаживания — правой рукой в трусах, левой по груди. — Да, есть… я две таблетки купил, а мне говорили, что и половинки хватит с лихвой… сам не знаю, зачем купил две — четырёхкратную дозу, получается… Может, понимал уже, что на двоих, — сам себе только не признавался?.. — Брайан глубоко, прерывисто вздыхает, на секунду прижимается щекой к виску Джастина. — Да, Джас, поделюсь. Поделюсь.  
Кажется, Брайан Кинни снова показал себя грёбаным эгоистом. Хотел уйти красиво и быстро один — предварительно дождавшись медленной и мучительной смерти Джастина.  
Джастина, который заразился от него, чтобы не дать себя прогнать. Чтобы не дать стеклянной стене их разделить.  
— Скажешь только, когда, — Брайан говорит тихо, но твёрдо и уверенно. — Сам скажешь. Тебе решать. Когда скажешь, тогда и примем. Мерсикиллинг… Говорят, через пятнадцать минут начинают действовать, — так может, ещё трахнуться успеем? Хотя бы начнём… и уснёшь с моим членом внутри, ты же любишь так засыпать… А я — в тебе… чем не сладкая смерть — во время траха…  
Мелькает мысль — кто же их потом найдёт? Уборщица… и кому позвонит — Майклу? Чтобы он потом думал, не ждёт ли подобное Бена… Или, того хуже, матери Джастина?  
— Позвоним уборщице, чтобы не приходила, — всё увереннее продолжает Брайан. — И… пригласим на обед Мелани и Линдси, — он хмыкает. — Должен же я сделать напоследок хоть какую-то пакость? Не будем запирать дверь, авось до их прихода нас не украдут… И пусть они в похороннное бюро и звонят. Мелани адвокат, разберётся. И завещание оставим… чтобы, блядь, вместе похоронили. И… я же так и не сдал наши обручальные кольца, помнишь?.. Хочешь… — Брайан на секунду закусывает губу, — хочешь, перед смертью их наденем? Никакой грёбаной церемонии, никаких поздравлений от друзей… никаких клятв — дали мы уже, считай, свои клятвы… просто наденем… И чтобы в них и похоронили. Вместе. Так в завещании и напишем.  
И заодно, думает Брайан про себя, будет маленькая месть Линдси — увидеть их первой. За то, что вытащила на тот ебучий раут, после которого Джастину впервые стало хуже. Даже если она и не хотела ничего плохого — всё равно.  
Джастин смотрит на Брайана — удивлённо, вспоминающе и наконец растроганно. Прикусывает раненую губу, коротко скользнув по ней зубами, повторяя жест Брайана.  
— Помню… Я хочу, Брай. Хочу, чтобы ты надел мне это кольцо.  
Значит, у них всё-таки будет свадьба. Без благословений, цветов и торжественных речей, да и клясться давно не в чем — они поклялись, когда Джастин сделал безвозвратный шаг к Брайану Кинни, когда тот принял его, когда купил смертельные пилюли, когда ухаживал за слабеющим Джастином каждый вечер. А вот кольца они заслужили. Маленький обмен, прикосновения пальцев. Как тогда, когда Джастин вернул Брайану его браслет. Только лучше. Потому что они останутся друг с другом на ночь. Последнюю ночь. Останутся навсегда.  
— Так и сделаем. Как ты сказал. У нас будет своя церемония.  
— Будет, котёнок, — тихо, но твёрдо говорит Брайан и улыбается. — Будет… только наша… — он смаргивает, и слёзы наконец проливаются из глаз. Брайан берёт руку Джастина, целует тонкие пальцы, скользит губами по ладони, по внутренней стороне запястья, где под кожей бьются голубоватые жилки. До нелепости романтично. До нелепости, блядь, трагично.  
— Давай подремлем? — спрашивает Брайан и целует Джастина в губы. — Я тебя в душ хотел отвести… и накормить… но давай чуть попозже, да? Ты же сейчас не голодный? — Джастин мотает головой — конечно, в периоды ухудшения аппетита у него вообще нет, — и Брайан подтягивает поближе плед, укрывает им обоих. — И таблетки пить ещё не пора… поспим час-другой, а потом всё остальное…  
На секунду Брайан чувствует лёгкую вину — следовало бы потащить Джастина в душ, а потом заставить поесть прямо сейчас, а не засыпать с ним в обнимку на диване, даже не удосужившись дойти до кровати. Но… он правда устал. В конце концов, он ведь работал целый день, верно? Он обеспечивает их обоих, как грёбаный гетеронормативный глава семьи, — чтобы Джастин имел возможность спокойно рисовать и лечиться.  
Был бы с него ещё толк, с этого проклятого лечения…  
Но в любом случае — даже Брайан Кинни имеет право устать и захотеть вздремнуть после работы. Даже несмотря на то, что он в хорошей форме. Просто, блядь, в идеальной.  
Брайан старается не думать, что в последнее время начал уставать слишком быстро.  
Ему нельзя об этом задумываться. Он должен быть сильным ради Джастина.  
Ради того, чтобы быть ему поддержкой до того дня, как они решат принять чёртовы таблетки.  
Джастин прижимается к Брайану. Ему и вправду не хочется есть, а помыться можно и потом. Пот скоро высохнет и может даже начаться озноб, хоть так случалось и не очень часто. Но клонит в сон, и похоже, сейчас у них обоих побеждает это желание.  
Он ощущает под пальцами рубашку Брайана — сухая и приятная. Утыкается носом в его грудь. Иногда ему так и хочется провести всё оставшееся время до… Лежать в обнимку и никуда не вставать. Но это, конечно, невозможно, непродуктивно, да и глупо. Ещё не все сделано. Ещё рано просто лечь и ждать смерти.  
Но немного полежать можно. Слышать, как дышит Брайан и бьётся его сердце. И время от времени хрипит в груди. Чувствовать объятия, к которым привык, кажется, с самого первого дня, да так сильно, что решил — они должны всегда быть с ним. Он будет с Брайаном Кинни. Теперь уж точно на веки вечные, как и хотел.  
Правду мать говорила: желания имеют свойство исполняться самым причудливым образом. И пусть. Джастин хотел этого, сам выбрал своё желание, сам его исполнил. И теперь осталось только жить в нём. Столько, сколько получится.  
Джастин задрёмывает, сквозь сон ощутив, как Брайан снова скользнул рукой ему в трусы, накрыв пах тёплой ладонью. И улыбается.

***

Брайан стоял на террасе отеля, облокотившись на перила, и курил.  
Джастин что-то задерживается… Может, сходить проверить?.. Нет, лучше подождать ещё пару минут. А то опять обидится, что Брайан считает его ни на что не способным и скоро, того и гляди, начнёт задницу подтирать.  
Как бы в итоге не пришлось… подтирать задницу…  
Нет. Нет. Они решили, что последней стадии ждать не станут. Решили и сделают. Как только вернутся с океана и Джастин допишет свою картину.  
Картина была почти окончена — осталась буквально пара мазков. Джастин сказал: отложу их до нашего возвращения. Чтобы был стимул вернуться.  
Помимо картины, стимул был ещё один — Джастин пообещал матери. Сказал: мы только съездим к океану и вернёмся. Обещаю. Честное слово. И пригласим тебя на обед.  
Разумеется, Дженнифер ничего не знала о двух таблетках, спрятанных в их аптечке.  
О том, что, скорее всего, сразу после совместного обеда…  
Что этот обед станет прощальным.  
Что ж — она тоже знает, что её сыну осталось недолго. И если и не смирилась с этим, то, по крайней мере, умеет делать хорошую мину при плохой игре.  
И для неё так тоже будет лучше, чем видеть, как Джастин медленно угасает. Держать его за руку на больничной койке, слушать последние хрипы сквозь кислородную маску…  
Лучше пусть узнает, что они вдвоём приняли яд. Что Брайан не дал Джастину прокладывать себе дорогу на небо.  
Проклятье, да где же Джастин?.. Сказал, что сегодня в состоянии принять душ один…  
Не волноваться. Ещё рано. Прошло совсем мало времени. То, что Джастину сегодня получше и он может вымыться сам, не значит, что он сделает это с армейской скоростью.  
Поверить бы, что эти временные улучшения — всё более короткие — что-то значат. Что им дают отсрочку. Хотя бы небольшую.  
Брайан глубоко затянулся сигаретой и коротко закашлялся. Блядь, да не обманывай ты себя, Брайан Кинни. Ты видишь Джастина; видишь его каждый день. Ты всё понимаешь. Понимал бы, даже если бы тебе солгали врачи — а они не лгут.  
Кто-то там, наверху — и совсем не тот, в которого верит мать Брайана, — дал им отсрочку только на то, чтобы съездить к океану. И — чтобы Джастин окончил картину. Только для этого — короткие периоды улучшений, в которые так хочется надеяться.  
А потом… потом им спустят ту самую лестницу, которую нарисовал Джастин. С широкими белыми ступенями. И наверху будет сиять всеми огнями Небесный Вавилон, и по последним ступеням Джастин, увлекая Брайана за собой, побежит вприпрыжку… с прежней солнечной улыбкой… и в дверях их встретит Вик с миндальным тортом…  
— Привет.  
Брайан вздрогнул и обернулся. Окинул беглым взглядом стоящего рядом парня — вполне симпатичного… на его прежний вкус.  
— Привет, — ответил он и стряхнул пепел за перила.  
— Я Стив, — парень улыбался, ожидая ответа.  
— Брайан.  
— Я тебя видел. Ты вчера вечером приехал. С партнёром, да?  
— Да, — подтвердил Брайан. В последний раз затянулся, бросил окурок в урну.  
— Привёз его увидеть океан?.. — совсем тихо спросил Стив, и Брайан снова вздрогнул.  
— Что?..  
— Да брось, — Стив шагнул ближе; Брайан не стал отстраняться. — Я же вижу… ты прости, но я же вижу, что он совсем плох. Сюда многие приезжают… напоследок…  
Брайан молчал. Но и посылать Стива тоже не стал — возможно, потому, что тот смотрел серьёзно и, как показалось Кинни, сочувственно.  
— Рак?.. — всё так же тихо спросил Стив.  
Почему-то захотелось ответить правду. Пару минут поговорить по душам с кем-то, кроме близких друзей — тех немногих, кого они с Джастином пускали за свою стеклянную дверь.  
— СПИД, — коротко ответил Брайан.  
Стив ощутимо вздрогнул, но не отошёл. Вгляделся в Брайана чуть пристальнее, словно ища ту же тень смерти, что уже виднелась на лице Джастина, — и не находя.  
Более высокая сопротивляемость организма. Более успешное действие терапии.  
Пропади оно всё пропадом.  
— Ему чертовски повезло, что ты с ним, — сказал Стив.  
— Мы вместе до конца, — ответил Брайан и мельком бросил взгляд на двери отеля — не идёт ли Джастин.  
— Наверное, нелегко тебе…  
— Нелегко?..  
Брайан снова повернулся к Стиву — и понял, что тот придвинулся совсем близко. Так близко, что Кинни почти чувствовал его дыхание на своём лице.  
— Да брось, — повторил Стив. Коснулся пальцами отворота распахнутой на груди рубашки Брайана, провёл по ткани, почти касаясь обнажённой кожи. — Тебе ведь не только сиделкой быть хочется, верно?.. Ты его любишь, я уверен, что он это знает и ценит… но тебе ведь нужен и кто-то, кого можно как следует трахнуть, а?  
Блядь.  
Наверно, следовало просто оттолкнуть и обложить матом. Или сказать что-нибудь пафосное, в духе так любимых Тедом классических опер. Что-то про то, что он не станет изменять партнёру, когда за плечом у того уже стоит ангел смерти.  
Или просто бросить: «Не заинтересован». Так, как отшивал когда-то не зацепивших парней в клубах.  
Интересно, пошёл ли бы со Стивом прежний Брайан Кинни?..  
А если бы Джастину было так же плохо, как сейчас?  
Брайан сгрёб Стива за ворот. Приблизил лицо к лицу, почти целуя.  
— Как ты думаешь, от кого он заразился? — ядовито-сладким голосом спросил он — и почувствовал истинное наслаждение, увидев, как лицо Стива становится белее бумаги.  
— Я… я не…  
— Ты уже не хочешь трахаться со спидозником. Вот и правильно.  
Брайан с отвращением оттолкнул Стива и почти сразу же услышал за спиной голос Джастина:  
— Брай?.. У этого парня какие-то проблемы?  
Джастин подошёл медленно, ощутимо прихрамывая, — и, обвив рукой талию Брайана, прижался к нему всем телом, незаметно опираясь. Но, по крайней мере, помощь с мытьём и одеванием ему сегодня не потребовалась.  
Похоже, тот, кто наверху, и правда дал им возможность повидать океан. Напоследок.  
Какую-то долю секунды Брайан помедлил. Коротко сказать «Никаких» и увести Джастина?..  
Стив всё ещё не двигался с места и таращил на них глаза. Что-то там мать рассказывала, что-то из Библии… ах, да, про чью-то жену, уставившуюся на то, на что велено было не пялиться, и «обратившуюся в соляной столп». В детстве Брайан всё не мог понять, что такое «соляной столп», — и мать, что примечательно, тоже не смогла ему объяснить. Только сказала, что главное — во всём исполнять волю Божью; об этом, мол, и притча.  
Впору подумать, что Стив тоже превратился в этот самый столп. Как там — «не возжелай жены ближнего своего»?  
А впрочем, тому, кто наверху, точно до лампочки, что там люди понаписывали в Библии. Во всяком случае, большая часть написанного.  
Вот только им с Джастином он дал совсем короткую отсрочку. Должно быть, в Небесном Вавилоне не хватает содомских ангелов.  
— Хотел, чтобы я его трахнул, — сказал Брайан, в свою очередь обнимая Джастина за талию и переводя взгляд с него на Стива.  
Джастин тоже посмотрел сперва на Стива, а затем на Брайана. Мгновение помолчал, осмысливая ситуацию, — а потом на его лице расплылась широкая озорная улыбка.  
Совсем прежняя. Та самая, за которую Дебби прозвала его солнышком.  
Если не думать о синяках под глазами, обтянувшей скулы коже и покрытых запёкшейся коркой губах…  
— Без презерватива? — весело уточнил Джастин, и по-прежнему молчавший Стив побелел не хуже него.  
— Он решил, что мы с тобой маловато трахаемся, — Брайан тоже улыбнулся и сильнее прижался бедром к бедру Джастина. Хорошо, что он сказал. Джастина это, по крайней мере, повеселило.  
Улыбка Джастина стала ещё шире.  
— Блядь, да мы с Брайаном ебёмся как два бешеных кролика… объевшихся виагры, — медленно, демонстративно он повернулся к Брайану, зарылся пальцами в волосы на затылке, разворачивая к себе, и поцеловал взасос. Глаза Стива расширились; сдвинуться с места или хотя бы что-то сказать он так и не попытался.  
На самом деле, конечно, как бешеные кролики они уже давно не ебались, но всё же делали это вполне регулярно. Так часто, как Джастин был в состоянии.  
Медленные, горькие и сладостные соития. Но Брайан не променял бы их ни на что.  
— Брай, может, возьмём его третьим? — продолжая дурачиться, Джастин снова взглянул на Стива. — Как раньше, помнишь?  
— Не пугай парня, — хмыкнул Брайан. Стив действительно выглядел до полусмерти перепуганным и, кажется, реально утратил дар речи. — Нас двоих он точно не выдержит.  
— Жаль, — картинно вздохнул Джастин. — Но если — как тебя там — вдруг передумаешь… — Он по-кошачьи облизнулся, и это тоже был жест прежнего Джастина Тейлора — несмотря на обложенный белым налётом язык. — Брайан хотел трахнуть меня на берегу. Надумаешь — присоединяйся. Пошли, Брай.  
Брайан повёл Джастина прочь и даже не обернулся глянуть, отмер ли наконец их соляной столп.  
— …Надеюсь, я его не слишком напугал, — сказал Джастин, когда они отошли подальше. — А то ещё хватит какой-нибудь инфаркт.  
— Не хочешь оказаться виновным в его смерти?.. Джас, да обопрись на меня сильнее, не бойся. Выдержу.  
— Не то чтобы, — ответил Джастин и послушно прижался теснее. — Просто… ну, не хотелось бы его снова встретить. Когда мы… ты понял. В Небесном Вавилоне.  
— Он туда не доберётся, — уверенно заявил Брайан. — Споткнётся на лестнице.  
Оба засмеялись.  
— Брай, — неожиданно тихо и серьёзно проговорил Джастин. — Брай, я бы понял, если бы ты с ним пошёл. Правда. Я… ну, я же в зеркало себя вижу.  
— Во-первых, нахуй зеркало, — Брайан остановился, резко обернулся к Джастину, обхватил ладонями его лицо. — Самый красивый, слышишь? Помнишь, что я тебе всё время твержу? Для меня — самый красивый… А во-вторых — он и от меня неплохо шарахнулся, когда я сказал ему, что тоже болен.  
— Мог бы промолчать. По тебе ведь незаметно. Всё равно с резинкой бы трахались.  
— Я их и не ношу с собой уже давно, — Брайан быстро и крепко поцеловал Джастина в губы, снова обнял за талию и повёл дальше. — Да и умалчивать… Нахуй. А то вдруг тоже на лестнице споткнусь.  
— Не споткнёшься, — Джастин улыбнулся, но голос по-прежнему звучал серьёзно. — Я поддержу. Как ты меня сейчас… Брай, мне ещё повезло, что ноги до сих пор не отнялись, а?.. Мы же… — голос Джастина вздрогнул, — мы же не будем ждать, пока отнимутся? Пока… пока я совсем…  
— Не будем, — Брайан повернул голову, мазнул по скуле Джастина губами. — Договорились же — вернёмся, пообедаем с твоей матерью… и всё. Если чуда не случится.  
Пару секунд оба помолчали. Чёрта с два оно случится, чудо.  
Интересно, а Крэйг Тейлор захочет увидеться с сыном? Хотя бы один раз… зная, что тот умирает?..  
— А если ноги подведут, — добавил Брайан, — понесу на руках. Как грёбаную невесту через порог нового дома. Хочешь?  
— Понесёт он, — Джастин неожиданно засмеялся — звонко и весело. — У самого вон уже испарина на лбу, — он быстро провёл ладонью по лбу Брайана, не давая увернуться. — А ведь всего каких-то сто метров прошли.  
— Я просто устал, — Брайан остановился — больше для того, чтобы самому перевести дыхание, чем чтобы дать отдохнуть Джастину. — Вчера долго ехали…  
— Ага, — Джастин перестал улыбаться; воспалённые глаза смотрели прямо и спокойно. — И кашлял полночи, потому что долго ехали. Брай, ну хоть мне-то не ври, а? На тебя терапия тоже стала хуже действовать…  
Врачи говорили — поменьше волноваться. Стресс — первый фактор, который может спровоцировать ухудшения.  
Но как он может не волноваться, видя, что творится с Джастином?  
Не забывать пить лекарства. Не пропускать ни одного планового осмотра. А он стал забывать — и пропускать. Потому что Джастину всё хуже, и — смысл теперь ему, Брайану, маниакально следить за своим здоровьем?  
А может, какая-то из болячек, которые цепляет из-за ослабленного иммунитета Джастин, передалась и ему.  
Может быть, если бы он дождался, пока Джастин угаснет на больничной койке, то на следующий день свалился бы на неё же. Можно было бы даже не дезинфицировать.  
А может, и правда прожил бы ещё несколько десятков лет — ну, разве что иногда ложась в госпиталь и меняя лекарства.  
Теперь уже неважно.  
— Неважно, Джас, — сказал Брайан вслух. Провёл ладонью по щеке Джастина, задержал большой палец в углу рта. — Я справлюсь. Меня хватит. На то, чтобы затрахать тебя на пляже, отвезти домой и… помочь нам обоим.  
— Да, — Джастин снова улыбнулся солнечной улыбкой. — И трахнуть напоследок. Ты обещал. Чтобы так и уйти… ты — во мне.  
— Трахну. Непременно.  
Даже если не успеют кончить. Какая, в сущности, разница.  
— Пошли на пляж? — улыбка Джастина слепила глаза. — Я уже не дождусь, чтобы ты выебал меня на песке.  
— Пошли, — согласился Брайан. — Давай, опирайся.

Волны с шумом накатывают на берег, разбиваются, оставляя белоснежную пену.  
Говорят, на воду и огонь можно смотреть бесконечно. Брайан раньше, когда слышал это, всегда отшучивался, что бесконечно он может только трахаться.  
Кричат чайки. Бриз ерошит волосы, оставляет на губах соль.  
Джастин стоит на белом океанском песке, смотрит в ожидании. Они зашли за груду валунов, которую хоть и нельзя назвать идеальным укрытием, но от случайных взглядов она всё же должна защитить.  
А если кто надумает обогнуть её и увидит их — на здоровье. Можно будет поднять голову и спросить, как спрашивал раньше: «Что, никогда не видели, как двое парней трахаются?».  
Они приехали. Приехали к океану, как и хотели. Почти как в том фильме.  
Брайан делает шаг вперёд, собираясь обнять Джастина и поцеловать, но внезапно замирает. Жгучая вина — непривычное, противное чувство — сдавливает грудь, не давая дышать.  
Из-за него. Всё из-за него.  
Пусть Джастин был тем, кто проколол презерватив, — ничего этого не было бы, если бы Брайан Кинни, обдолбавшись, не дал непонятно кому без резинки.  
Два года. Два года, чёрт подери, они были счастливы так, что всем вокруг оставалось только обзавидоваться.  
Если бы не тот поход в бани. Они могли бы сейчас стоять на этом же пляже и тоже собираться трахаться, но это была бы не последняя их поездка к океану.  
Не как в фильме.  
Ноги подламываются, и Брайан тяжело падает на колени. Мелькает мысль — да что, блядь, на него нашло? Они ведь уже давно всё обговорили… С нервами, что ли, не в порядке? ВИЧ повлиял на психику? Или не сам ВИЧ, а какая-нибудь оппортунистическая инфекция…  
— Брай?..  
Джастин неуклюже шагает вперёд, сокращая расстояние, и Брайан, обхватив его ноги, прижимается лицом к бедру.  
— Джас… — горло сжимается, слова выходят с трудом. — Джас, слышишь, прости… Из-за меня, всё из-за меня… Два года, блядь, два года всё было хорошо… Если бы не я… угораздило тебя ко мне вернуться…  
Брайан умолкает. Кричат чайки, безостановочно шумит прибой.  
Глаза нестерпимо жжёт, но слёз нет — только сухое, горячее жжение.  
Наверное, если бы он сейчас посмотрел в зеркало, белки у него были бы такие же красные, как у Джастина.  
— Брай… — Джастин делает вдох глубже обычного, и Брайан слышит негромкий хрип. Худые пальцы зарываются в волосы. Солёные брызги долетают до них, мелкие, как россыпь мокрых песчинок. Брайан так отчаянно держится за него. Джастин моргает. — Брай, ну что ты… Я ведь говорил, не жалею, что вернулся. Я тебя не виню… Никогда не винил…  
Нет, так не годится. Проклятое тело отказывает всё чаще, но, по крайней мере, он ещё способен опуститься на колени, а не стоять вот так, глядя на Брайана сверху вниз. Сейчас это совсем не уместная поза. Джастин подгибает одну ногу, затем вторую, опускается на песок рядом с Кинни, неловко и пошатнувшись, так что приходится опереться одной рукой. Но теперь они на одном уровне, да и Брайан тут же обхватывает его за талию, не давая упасть.  
— Брай… Брай, посмотри на меня, — он касается щеки Брайана ладонью, второй рукой держась за плечо. — Я же правда не виню тебя. Ты не мог знать. И никто не мог. Это могли быть не бани, а что-то ещё… да неважно. Я бы всё равно вернулся, даже если бы ты уже заразился к тому времени. И всё равно проколол бы тот презерватив. Да, мы были счастливы два года, но блядь, я и сейчас с тобой счастлив, понимаешь? Возможно, это большее, о чём я когда-либо мог мечтать. Ну, то есть, не то что бы мне очень хотелось свалиться от СПИДа во цвете лет, — Джастин улыбается почти прежней своей улыбкой, даже не поморщившись от саднящей ранки на губе, — я правда думал, что это будет дольше… как у Вика или Бена… но я хотел быть с тобой. Всегда хотел, с самой первой встречи. И желание сбылось. Блин, да у нас и вышло всё, как в клятвах этих у натуралов — в болезни и здравии, всё такое… Не так важно, что мы не стали старыми педиками. Хотя, может, это было бы и неплохо… Но ведь это всё равно не получится. Ты не дашь мне превратиться в такого, как на тех картинках. И я до смерти хочу тебя поцеловать. И это всё, всё, что у нас есть теперь. Ну и пусть, к чёрту. Зато никто не отберёт. Никто такое отобрать не захочет… — Джастин чувствует, как глаза щиплет, и замолкает. — Брай… ну иди ко мне… — просит он как-то беспомощно и тихо добавляет: — Мне тяжело так стоять…  
— Прости, — так же тихо произносит Брайан. Обнимает Джастина крепче, сперва удерживает, помогая опереться на себя, а потом, на всякий случай придерживая рукой под голову, мягко опрокидывает на белый песок, увлекаясь следом. — Так легче? Лежать — легче? — Джастин согласно мотает головой по песку, и Брайан осторожно ложится на него сверху, рискнув опереться локтём о грудь. Нависать на руках ему тоже тяжело.  
— К чёрту старых педиков, Джас, — говорит Брайан, и улыбка на покрытых коркой губах Джастина становится чуть шире. — Не для нас это, с самого начала было не для нас, я как чувствовал… Это для Майкла и Бена — совместная старость и кормление голубей в парке.  
И пусть Бену повезёт больше. Должно же хоть кому-то немного повезти с этой ебучей болезнью. Бен всегда заботился о своём здоровье куда тщательнее, чем они с Джастином, ведь так?  
— Хоть я уже и готов был — к совместной старости… — Нет, ни слова об этом, Брайан Кинни не позволит себе заплакать. — Но к чёрту. Уйдём во цвете лет… как Курт Кобейн, как прочие знаменитости… тоже станем легендой, вечно живой легендой…  
Вряд ли их сделает легендой то, что они предпочтут уйти сами, чтобы избежать медленного подыхания от СПИДа. Но похуй, главное — сказать.  
— Не жалеешь… знаю, знаю, что не жалеешь… — Брайан поднимает вторую руку, гладит Джастина по запавшей щеке и видит, что пальцы дрожат. — Ты бы вернулся, я знаю… даже если позже — всё равно бы вернулся… подлез бы под меня, даже если бы я был…  
«Таким, как ты сейчас». Нет, этого он не скажет.  
— И пусть, — с внезапной горячностью добавляет Брайан. — Пусть — как в клятвах натуралов. Пусть все удивляются и говорят, что не ожидали такого от Брайана Кинни. Иди сюда, Джас… давай, я же обещал…  
Он крепко целует Джастина в губы, тянет вверх футболку и берётся за ремень джинс.  
Джастин обнимает Брайана, обхватывает руками, пусть не такими сильными, как раньше, но пылкости им точно не занимать, — и Брайан чувствует в объятии какое-то облегчение.  
— Даже если бы ты был… — согласно выдыхает Джастин, он всё понимает, но тоже недоговаривает, только крепче сцепляет руки. — Обещал, да. Возьми меня, хочу тебя чувствовать…  
Песок прохладный, Джастин даже слегка ёжится, когда ложится на него голой спиной. Кажется, в последнее время он стал чаще мёрзнуть, но тем приятнее прильнуть к Брайану, к его тёплому телу, укрывающему своей тяжестью от всех невзгод. Каких только возможно. Джастин откидывает голову, подставляется поцелуям, слушая шорох, мерный шум волн и то, как по телу разливается желание. Оно напоминает тёплую карамель, тягучее, обволакивающее. Не такое острое, как раньше, и всё же оно есть, их тела ещё слышат друга друга и себя.  
— Брайан… — Джастин поднимает руку, чтобы зачесать волосы со лба Кинни, на пальцы попадают мелкие солёные брызги. — И пусть хоть кто увидит, плевать, да?.. Как раньше. Пусть океан видит…  
— Да, пусть кто угодно… и океан… — откликается Брайан, трётся щекой о ладонь Джастина, чуть шершавую от налипших песчинок. — Помнишь, как мы раньше… в банях, в задних комнатах «Вавилона»… везде?..  
Про бани, где он подцепил заразу, возможно, лучше было бы не упоминать, но Джастин счастливо улыбается, вспоминая, и Брайан улыбается тоже. Сплёвывает на ладонь, растирает слюну Джастину между ягодиц; тот охает, подаётся навстречу прикосновению, слабая хватка на плечах становится чуть сильнее. Шумит океан, кричат чайки, на губах солоно то ли от незаметно пролившихся слёз, то ли от бриза…  
Брайан подхватывает Джастина под колени, прижимается головкой члена к влажному от слюны входу. Не самая лучшая смазка, но — похуй, в последний раз они трахались не так давно, Джастин должен ещё не полностью закрыться… И не хочется преграды даже в виде смазки. Им обоим, Брайан в этом уверен.  
Он толкается внутрь, в горячую тесноту, и Джастин, выдохнув, на секунду прикусывает израненную губу. Брайан поспешно склоняется к нему, целует; замирает, давая привыкнуть, совершает на пробу пару осторожных толчков…  
Внезапный приступ кашля заставляет его упасть на Джастина, не успев даже выматериться. Мысленно проклиная всё на свете, он мучительно кашляет, уткнувшись лицом в худое плечо Джастина и чувствуя, как тот гладит по волосам и спине. Грудь горит огнём; кажется, ещё секунда, и выкашляешь кусок лёгкого.  
Брайан Кинни трахал своего партнёра и вынужден был прерваться, потому что взялся выхаркивать собственные лёгкие. Да, такого он себе точно никогда не прогнозировал.  
Наконец кашель стихает, и Брайан обессиленно ложится на Джастина. Как ни странно, он всё ещё наполовину возбуждён — немного поёрзать, и…  
— Прости, — хрипло выдыхает Брайан. — Джас, прости… — Он приподнимает голову и заставляет себя ухмыльнуться — фирменной ухмылкой Брайана Кинни. — Хочешь продолжить?  
Джастин принимает Брайана, смыкается на нём, заключив в замок из своего тела, похудевших рук и ног, — и держит в объятиях, пока тот захлёбывается кашлем, потрясающим, кажется, их обоих и даже песок, на котором они лежат. Тёплая ладонь на загривке ощущает, как раздирает горло, как мучительные спазмы мешают дышать. Ладонь гладит, ерошит спутанные ветром волосы, перебирается на спину, скользит по выпуклостям позвонков.  
— Брай… Ничего, Брай… Дыши, дыши… — шепчет Джастин куда-то за плечо Кинни, к той кромке, где вода лижет песок, уже занимается с ним любовью, наказывает и отступает, оставляет белую пену. Песчинки попадают на спину Брайана, и Джастин стирает их рукой. Наконец приступ проходит, и отросшая чёлка Брайана почти касается его лица. Улыбка в ответ. — Конечно, хочу… — нет, ему совсем не нравится кашель Брайана, эти хрипы в лёгких могут напугать, и раньше такого не было, так сильно и довольно продолжительно, но ведь они оба это понимают, понимают, что время ускользает теперь явственнее, чем прежде, оно впитывается в них, как вода в сухую землю. Поэтому Джастин не спрашивает ни о чём, всё позже, уж на несколько слов времени должно хватить. — Ты же ещё во мне… Во мне… — он плавно сжимает Брайана внутри себя, и ещё раз, и ещё, до тех пор, пока не ощущает, что тот снова твёрдый. Целует солоноватые губы. — Я тебя всегда хочу, слышишь? Всегда буду хотеть…  
— И я тебя, — хрипло и твёрдо отвечает Брайан, чувствуя, как понемногу утихает жжение в лёгких. Не до конца — но неважно; он снова возбуждён и снова может трахать Джастина. — Всегда… всегда, любого… самый красивый, самый, блядь, сексуальный… — он гладит лицо Джастина, впалые щёки, проступившие линии скул, оставляя на них прилипшие к ладоням песчинки. Двигается раз, другой, третий; сладость скапливается в паху, растекается по телу, как растеклась когда-то по ним обоим зараза. Как растекается по песку солёная океанская вода — впитываясь в него, увлажняя, оставаясь внутри.  
Он не врёт. Момент, когда ему стал нужен только Джастин, наступил уже давно — и то, как Джастин выглядит сейчас, этого не изменило. Пусть такие, как Стив, шарахаются от Джастина… шарахаются от них обоих. Пусть они больше не развлекаются, приглашая время от времени третьего, а то и четвёртого. Это неважно. Ничто неважно, кроме того, что Брайану Кинни нужен Джастин Тейлор. Что Брайан Кинни не хочет без Джастина жить.  
Как Джастин не захотел жить без него.  
Брайан проводит ладонями по груди Джастина, сжимает соски, гладит бёдра, плотнее прижимая ноги Джастина к своим. Слегка убыстряет темп, впечатывая Джастина при каждом толчке в песок; Джастин стонет от удовольствия, пытается обхватить его руками и ногами крепче, и Брайан подсовывает руки ему под спину, обнимая. Слиться. Слиться воедино. До нелепости романтичный трах на песке…  
— Я люблю тебя, — шепчет Брайан, касаясь губами мокрого виска Джастина. — Люблю, слышишь?  
Джастин улыбается. Теперь Брайан всё чаще говорит ему эти слова, признаётся в любви, признаёт, что любит. Когда-то так сложно было этого добиться… Всё поменялось, очень многое, кроме самой их любви. Она выдержала разлуки и расстояния, а теперь стойко переносит заполоняющий всё больше пространства вирус, оказалась единственным противоядием — не вылечивающим, но исцеляющим.  
— Слышу. Я тоже тебя люблю… — Джастин трётся о лицо Кинни, словно котёнок, Брайан приятно колется щетиной. Движения становятся более частыми, и кажется, волны тоже чаще плескаются на берег, шурша, шелестя, шипя пеной. Солёный ветер, солёные поцелуи, солёное соединение. — Я счастлив с тобой…  
— И я с тобой, — Брайан тоже отвечает улыбкой, ведёт бёдрами по кругу, и Джастин снова стонет, мотая светловолосой головой по белому песку. Когда-то они любили трахаться на виду у всех… Может, и сейчас кто-то — тот же Стив — вышел из-за камней и пялится на них, не в силах ни пошевелиться, ни уйти? И если так — интересно, кажутся ли они и сейчас сексуальными… они оба?  
На самом деле Брайан знает: никто их сейчас не видит. Здесь только они и океан; голубая вода и голубое небо, белый песок и белые чайки. Бледная, почти белая кожа Джастина, белокурые волосы и голубые глаза. И сладкая дрожь, пробегающая по его телу при каждом толчке Брайана — словно рябь на влажном от воды песке.  
Их трах на прибрежном песке стал бы отличным сюжетом для ещё одной картины Джастина. Возможно, абстракции — лазурь, белила и немного золота.  
Вот только вряд ли Джастин успеет ещё хоть что-то, кроме как дописать «Дорогу в Небесный Вавилон». Они решили — главное, чтобы успел дописать её. Остальное неважно.  
И всё же надо подбросить ему идею синевы, белизны и золота. Может, у него хватит сил хотя бы на небольшой этюд; может, пока они отдыхают здесь, у океана, Джастину сейчас не так плохо…  
— Нарисуй это, — выдыхает Брайан Джастину в губы, и тот непонимающе хлопает слипшимися от соли ресницами. — Сегодня… если будешь хорошо себя чувствовать… — ещё одно круговое движение бёдрами, Джастин снова захлёбывается стоном, — как мы трахаемся здесь… голубое, белое и золотое…  
— Да?.. — Джастин отдаётся движению внутри себя, доказывающему, что он ещё способен чувствовать, способен откликаться на прикосновения, проникновение Брайана, обхватывает худыми пальцами лопатки Кинни. Но идея нравится. И правда, можно написать абстракцию — он сразу представляет картину именно такой, хотя Брайан и не говорит ни слова о стиле. Незамысловатые вихри трёх основных оттенков, переплетающихся между собой, становясь единым целым. Они сами, сплетённые друг с другом, перемешанные с водой и песком, и крикливыми чайками, и бликами солнца. Должно хорошо получиться. Да и времени займёт немного. — Хорошо…. Я нарисую, Брай. Думаю, что смогу… Просто линии и вихри, и цвет, да? Сегодня же и начну… Как в номер вернёмся. Поможешь мне? — Джастин ловит поцелуи Брайана, подставляет подбородок, шею. — Поможешь… — Брайан ненадолго останавливается, и Джастин сжимает его внутри, гладит спину, прижав к себе. — Ещё… Двигайся ещё… Мне нравится, как ты… сейчас особенно…  
— И мне нравится… с тобой… всегда… и сейчас… особенно сейчас, да… — Брайан двигается резче — не так резко, как раньше, но всё же достаточно для того, чтобы Джастин сладко простонал. — Да, просто линии и вихри… и цвет… я помогу, помогу, буду тебя держать…  
Будет держать. Обнимать поперёк груди, тихонько целовать волосы и шею. Если понадобится, разотрёт больную руку — сейчас она дрожит гораздо чаще, чем раньше. Зацелует поочерёдно все пальцы.  
Они успеют. Они успеют всё, что собирались. Обязательно.  
— Поласкать тебя?.. — Брайан проводит ладонью по впалому животу Джастина, накрывает возбуждённый член, несильно и ритмично сжимает в такт своим толчкам. — Подрочить? Джастин… котёнок, чёртов котёнок… мой, только мой…  
Он снова накрывает губы Джастина своими и пьёт его следующий стон — как глоток исцеляющего бальзама. Глоток самого чистого и самого сладкого воздуха.  
— Поласкай… — выдыхает Джастин в поцелуй. Прикосновения Брайана всё такие же родные, такие же желанные, он так же их любит. С готовностью толкается бёдрами вверх, к руке. — Подрочи, да… Люблю, когда ты меня касаешься… Даёшь понять, что я ещё живой… и ты меня хочешь… Останусь твоим котёнком, навсегда… — от собственных слов вдруг щиплет глаза, и Джастин смаргивает солёную влагу — вокруг и так достаточно соли и влаги, огромный океан плещется возле их тел. Рука Брайана ласкает, как ласкала много раз, и всё же сейчас это ощущается много более интимным, чем раньше. Принятие друг друга, принятие себя, того, что с ними стало. И ещё будет. Джастин стонет, потирается о плечо Кинни, влажные губы оставляют на коже след, метят дымкой дыхания. — Ещё, да… Я скоро, Брай… Уже скоро…  
— Давай… давай, мой хороший… Джастин… — Брайан сжимает пальцы плотнее, ласкает член Джастина по всей длине. Выпускает его, переходит к яичкам, слегка сминает их, перекатывает в ладони, трёт. Снова возвращается к члену, нажимает большим пальцем на головку, раскрывая сочащуюся предъэякулятом щель.  
Океан дышит размеренно и тяжело, смачивает прибрежный песок влагой и солью. Его дыхание смешивается с дыханием Джастина — рваным, жарким, неглубоким. Брайан беспорядочно касается лица Джастина губами, слизывает соль — пот, слёзы, долетевшие капли прибоя. Всё вместе.  
Хорошо, что они сюда приехали. Хорошо, что доверились напоследок океану.  
— Давай… — снова шепчет Брайан, продолжая вонзаться в Джастина и чувствуя, что и сам близок к оргазму. — Давай вместе… как всё — вместе…  
— Давай… давай… — Джастин отзывается, будто делает вдох, глоток кислорода — лёгким, слова — Брайану, ветерку, что тут же их уносит. Они и правда вместе, сейчас как никогда чувствуется это единое целое, сплавленнное, влитое одно в другое, как океан и песок. Толчок, ещё толчок, рука Брайана ласкает умело, любяще, а волны плескаются о берег, расползаются ручейками. Когда Кинни целует его запёкшиеся губы, Джастин начинает дрожать, изгибается в его руках исхудавшим зверьком, зарывается пяткой в песок, второй чиркает по ягодице Брайана. На губах соль и поцелуй, а внутри пульсирует, пульсирует человеческая версия вулкана, готовая исторгнуть живую лаву. — Брайан… Брайан… — шепчет Джастин имя любимого, чувствуя, как тот тоже начинает выплёскиваться в него, как он сам — на пальцы Брайана, на их животы и белый песок.  
Брайан сдавленно охает, подсовывает одну руку Джастину под спину, крепче прижимая его к себе, зарывается лицом в худое плечо. Густое и горячее течёт внутрь Джастина, течёт по пальцам — белое, как океанский песок. Джастин повторяет его имя, обнимает слабыми руками, хватает ртом воздух, выгибаясь в сладкой судороге оргазма.  
Синева, белизна и золото. Белая сперма, белизна кожи Джастина, потускневшее золото его волос.  
Какое-то время Брайан лежит неподвижно, переводя дыхание, возвращаясь из сине-бело-золотой мешанины красок в реальный мир. Наконец приподнимается, целует Джастина в растрескавшиеся солёные губы, медленно выскальзывает из него, помогает встать. Они сделали это. Сделали то, что запланировали. У них получилось.  
Как получалось всё… почти всё, кроме лечения.  
Как получится и то, что осталось из запланированного.  
— Я сейчас, хорошо? — говорит Брайан, касаясь ладонью щеки Джастина. — Одевайся пока потихоньку. Отдыхай.  
Джастин кивает, начинает одеваться — медленно и привалившись к валуну, но, похоже, помощи ему сегодня не требуется. Брайан натягивает джинсы на влажную кожу, подходит босиком к кромке воды, позволяет ей смочить ступни приятной прохладой.  
Может, им ещё не придётся, мелькает в голове. Не придётся умирать. Джастину сейчас лучше — может, больше ухудшений и не будет? Медицина не стоит на месте… они вернутся в Питтсбург, а врачи предложат новую терапию…  
Брайан невольно улыбается. Подставляет лицо бризу, глубоко вдыхает солёный океанский воздух — и жестокий приступ кашля сгибает его пополам.  
Блядь. Блядь.  
Он кашляет долго и мучительно. Зажимает ладонью рот.  
Блядь. Стоило ему подумать, что это ещё не конец…  
— Брай?.. Ты как?  
Брайан наконец отнимает руку ото рта, с трудом разгибает спину. Оборачивается, смотрит на Джастина, всё ещё опирающегося о валун, — и понимает, что чуда не свершится.  
Не для них. Не для Джастина.  
И если ждать ещё, можно прождать слишком долго. Он обещал Джастину, что тот не будет мучиться. И обещал, что не отпустит одного.  
— Я в порядке, Джас, — говорит Брайан и заставляет себя снова улыбнуться. Поворачивается обратно к океану — взглянуть напоследок на водную гладь, на синие волны с белыми барашками пены, — и мельком смотрит на руку, которой зажимал рот во время кашля.  
На пальцах красные следы.  
Говорят, порой поездка к морю обостряет… провоцирует…  
Что ж — они ведь уже всё решили, верно? Хотя чертовски жаль, что не случилось чуда.  
— Я в порядке, — повторяет Брайан. — Иду, Джас.  
Он наклоняется и окунает руку в набегающий прибой, смывая кровь.  
Джастин ловит руку Брайана — мокрую от морской воды, прохладную, — когда тот подходит. Заглядывает в глаза. Им обоим не нравится этот кашель, как и нарастающая из недели в неделю слабость Джастина, но тут уж ничего не поделаешь. Зато съездили к океану, занялись любовью на берегу, на это они ещё способны. После оргазма тоже слабость, но приятная и даже дышать легче.  
— Пойдём?.. — Джастин обвивает рукой талию Брайана — когда объятие успело стать опорой? — и они неспешно идут вдвоём вдоль кромки воды. Иногда волны задевают босые ступни, оставляя на них пенящиеся пузырьки, но чаще те просто утопают в песке. Это правда стоит нарисовать. Совсем и нетрудно, несколько мазков здесь, несколько там, и ещё длинные штрихи — и более детально, но всё равно с размытыми очертаниями две фигуры у края воды. Опрокинутые и тронутые светом от переливающейся океанской глади и клонящегося к закату солнца. Должно хорошо получиться.  
Джастин смотрит на Брайана, на его растрёпанные каштановые пряди, не такие блестящие, как раньше, и думает, что на полотно надо добавить немного тёмной охры. Волосы Брайана и отголосок осени, до которой ещё далеко. Кто знает, что будет осенью?.. Неважно, но картине определённо пойдёт этот цвет.  
За ними остаются дорожки следов, маленькие лужицы, полные тени. Их сопровождают отпечатки лап чаек, как развилка из трёх дорог. Они свою уже выбрали. И не собьются с пути. Осталась пара картин и столько-то тихих вечеров. И можно отправляться в дорогу.

***

Брайан услышал голоса, едва открыв дверь квартиры.  
Слабый голос Джастина — и другой, мужской, вроде бы смутно знакомый, но точно не принадлежащий никому из их друзей.  
Кого ещё принесло?..  
Сделать хотя бы шаг от двери и увидеть, с кем говорит Джастин, Брайан не успел — приступ жестокого мучительного кашля согнул пополам.  
Блядь. Блядь.  
Блядь, почему хотя бы не в подъезде… почему Джастин должен слышать…  
Брайан попытался напомнить себе, что им в любом случае осталось терпеть совсем немного — Джастин окончил свою картину, они позавчера отобедали с Дженнифер, все бумаги приведены в порядок…  
…и улучшения у Джастина так и не наступило. Более того — становится хуже с каждым днём.  
Похоже, Вик уже печёт для них миндальный торт…  
Но всё равно — уж лучше бы пускай Джастин думал, что он, Брайан, уходит только ради него. Что не им обоим пришлось помучаться напоследок.  
Кашель не прекращался. Лёгкие горели огнём, и Брайан, уже зная, что сейчас будет, выдернул из кармана пачку бумажных платков, кое-как достал трясущимися пальцами один и прижал к губам.  
Разумеется, вернувшись с океана, он не пошёл к врачу. Может, и вылечили бы — по крайней мере, подлечили, — но зачем. Зачем, если они не смогли вылечить Джастина.  
Со времени их поездки пошла уже третья неделя — и здоровье ухудшалось не только у Джастина. Брайан старался кашлять не рядом с ним, чтобы меньше волновать, тайком выбрасывал окровавленные платки…  
Может, про кровь Джастин не знает до сих пор?.. А просто кашель — да с кем не бывает. И вообще — это от сигарет. От чего же ещё, Джас.  
Возможно, надо было сразу, как приехали… Но дело было не только в неоконченной картине, обеде с матерью Джастина и завещаниях — дело было в том, что им обоим отчаянно хотелось задержаться ещё хотя бы на пару дней. Ещё ведь не совсем плохо. Ещё можно подождать. Сходить в парк, увидеться с кем-то из друзей… медленно трахнуться — или хотя бы просто подрочить друг другу перед сном…  
…Наконец приступ кашля закончился, и Брайан, вытирая рот и медленно выпрямляясь, только сейчас понял, что рядом с ним кто-то стоит… и что этот кто-то — не Джастин.  
Перед ним стоял Крэйг Тейлор.  
Грёбаный отец Джастина, не увидевшийся с сыном ни разу с тех пор, как тот сообщил ему, что заразился, — хоть и регулярно передававший приветы через мать. А может, Дженнифер сама это выдумывала? Брайан с Джастином не удивились бы. И как говорил Джастин, ему было горько, но, в конце концов, он принял решение, о котором не жалел, которое повторил бы снова, и не его вина, что отец не желает видеть своего медленно-или-не-слишком умирающего сына и не хочет воспользоваться ускользающим временем. Что бы им ни двигало — стыд, страх или чувство вины.  
А сейчас Крэйг стоял перед Брайаном и смотрел не на него, а на развернувшийся платок в его руке — белый с ярко-красными пятнами. И выглядел потрясённым до глубины души.  
— Джастин сказал… Джастин сказал, что ты чувствуешь себя хорошо, — наконец выдавил он вместо приветствия — и вместо обвинений с оскорблениями. — Лучше… лучше, чем он.  
Брайан молчал. Даже не потому, что не хотелось ничего говорить Крэйгу, — просто потому, что никак не мог восстановить дыхание.  
— Значит, соврал, — совсем тихо подытожил Крэйг, продолжая смотреть на платок.  
— Не ожидал вас увидеть, — наконец произнёс Брайан. Холодно и зло улыбнулся, смял платок в руке.  
— Я зашёл увидеть Джастина, — Крэйг говорил всё тем же тихим голосом, но, похоже, наконец овладел собой. — Я уже ухожу.  
— Странно, что вы так и не сказали мне, что это из-за меня ваш сын умирает от СПИДа, — не удержался Брайан, отступая в сторону и пропуская Крэйга к двери.  
Крэйг сжал губы, отодвинул дверь, шагнул в проём. Обернулся, наконец посмотрел Брайану в глаза.  
— А зачем? — спросил он, и в его голосе и лице не было злости — только бесконечная усталость. — Ты тоже умираешь.  
— Да, — спокойно согласился Брайан.  
Крэйг едва заметно вздрогнул, словно не ожидал такого ответа, а затем повернулся и молча пошёл к лифту.  
Брайан закрыл дверь, перевёл дыхание. Обернулся — и увидел, что к нему, прихрамывая, идёт Джастин.  
— Я боялся, что он скажет тебе что-нибудь похуже, — Джастин неловко растянул покрытые частично полопавшимися волдырями губы в улыбке. — Тогда бы я не выдержал… а мне не хотелось с ним снова ругаться — наконец-то поговорили нормально, попрощались…  
— Я понимаю, Джас, — Брайан обнял его одной рукой за талию, всё ещё сжимая в другой окровавленный платок, притянул к себе. — Удивительно, что он вообще решился прийти.  
— Мать настояла, не иначе, — осторожная улыбка Джастина стала чуть шире. — Небось как увидела меня позавчера, так и начала в тот же вечер ему названивать — дескать, поговори с сыном хотя бы перед смертью… Вообще, я сначала попытался его прогнать. Он увидел меня, остолбенел и с порога выпалил — я думал, твоя мать преувеличила… Я — насчёт чего, что я умираю? Он замялся, стало ясно, что я угадал… ну, я хотел ему сказать, чтобы нахуй шёл, и без него подохну, но тут у меня голова закружилась, чуть не упал… он подхватил, потащил к дивану — ну, и… не прогнал я его, в общем. Говорили мы мало, но, по крайней мере, я так и не услышал, что этого и следовало ожидать. Сказал ему, чтобы виски себе налил. И что, дескать, не обессудь, что сам тебе не наливаю, — видишь, ноги не держат. А он — да, да, конечно, я понимаю… и всё глаза отводит, боится смотреть… на то, каким я стал… Спросил, хватает ли у тебя сил за мной ухаживать, — ну, я и сказал, что тебе намного лучше, что ты справляешься… И что провожать к двери не пойду. Всё равно уже обо всём поговорили… а чего ему лишнее на меня смотреть.  
— Что ж, может, он и не такой мудак, каким мы его считали, — Брайан улыбнулся и хотел поднять свободную руку, чтобы коснуться щеки Джастина, но снова вспомнил про треклятый платок.  
— Брай, — Джастин неожиданно ловко поймал его за запястье, сжал — едва ощутимо, но пальцы всё же раскрылись. — Я тебе что говорил, чтобы ты мне не врал? Хватит уже от меня свои грёбаные туберкулёзные платки прятать, а? И вообще хватит. По-моему, все уже знают.  
— Все — это кто? — спросил Брайан, чтобы хоть что-то сказать. Платок выскользнул из пальцев и упал на пол.  
— Да хоть моя мать. Я же ваш разговор подслушал — или вы думаете, что мне уже и слух отказывает? Она тебе говорила — сходи к врачу, ты не должен лишать себя надежды, даже если для Джастина её не осталось. А ты — да, конечно, я уже записался… Но ты ведь не пойдёшь, а? — Джастин улыбался — всё тот же Джастин-солнышко, несмотря ни на что. — Мы всё решили, да… но врать-то зачем? Платки эти сраные тайком выбрасывать?  
— Да хотя бы чтобы ты не боялся, что я не смогу быть тебе опорой, — Брайан наконец-то погладил Джастина по щеке, коснулся волос. — Ну, или, — он ухмыльнулся, — потому что Брайан Кинни всегда на коне, и его не может победить даже СПИД.  
— А ты и так на коне, — Джастин обвил его шею руками, прильнул всем телом, почти повисая, — то ли просто потому, что хотелось, то ли и впрямь не держали ноги. — Мой победитель. Похуй, кто что скажет. Иди сюда.  
— Джас… — Брайан попытался увернуться от поцелуя, и шершавые губы Джастина вскользь мазнули по губам. — Блядь, Джас, дай хоть рот прополоскать… я же только что… Там кровь ещё небось…  
— Похуй, — повторил Джастин. Голубовато-серые глаза горели всё более жадным огнём; худое тело, льнущее к Брайану сквозь тонкую ткань одежды, тоже было горячим. — Всё равно обоим крышка. И пусть… не жаль… ни о чём не жалею…  
— И я, — выдохнул Брайан. Джастин наконец прижался к нему горячечным поцелуем, просунул язык глубоко в рот — вылизывая, практически трахая.  
— Сладкий… солёный и сладкий… Сладко с тобой, Брай…  
— И с тобой, — Брайан задрал рубашку Джастина, скользнул ладонями по спине, вжимая в себя ещё сильнее. — Жить было сладко… и умирать сладко будет… Хочешь?.. Хочешь, Джас?  
— Хочу, — Джастин в доказательство прижался пахом к его бедру, и на какое-то время забылось даже мучительное жжение в груди.  
Хотелось донести Джастина до кровати на руках, но Брайан на секунду представил, как захлёбывается кашлем и роняет его на пол, — и в итоге они дошли, не выпуская друг друга из объятий, подталкивая и вместе спотыкаясь. Наспех содрали одежду, Джастин откинулся на спину, утянул Брайана на себя…  
Получилось почти как раньше. Брайан вбивался в тело Джастина, забыв об осторожности, а тот сперва обнимал его и пытался гладить по волосам, а потом просто раскинулся на кровати, отдаваясь, с подёрнутыми дымкой наслаждения глазами.  
Брайан закашлялся, только когда они оба уже кончили. Джастин не дал ему отстраниться, прижал к себе — и вместо платка зажал рот своей ладонью, которую потом вытер о бедро Брайана, как если бы на ней была сперма.  
— Блядь, — блаженно выдохнул Джастин, когда Брайан наконец скатился с него и тоже упал на спину. — Давно ты меня так не трахал.  
— Как там оно называется… возрождение сексуальной жизни в семейной паре, мать его, — сказал Брайан, и оба засмеялись. — Иди сюда.  
Он обнял Джастина, притянул ближе, и тот положил голову ему на грудь. Волосы приятно щекотали кожу, прохладный воздух осушал выступивший пот.  
— Брай, — тихо пробормотал Джастин. Обвил Брайана руками, потёрся лицом о грудь. — Брай, я устал.  
— Тогда спи, — Брайан взъерошил ему волосы и улыбнулся. — И я подремлю.  
— Я не о том, — Джастин приподнял голову, заглянул ему в лицо. — Я устал, понимаешь?  
— Понимаю, — тихо ответил Брайан. — Давай сюда, поближе.  
Джастин не без труда подтянулся, прижался губами к губам. Снова лёг, устроив голову у Брайана на плече.  
— Совсем устал, — сказал он, и голос прозвучал почти виновато. — Я не могу уже… каждый день всё труднее… И за тебя боюсь, слышу твой кашель, проверяю, сколько платков в мусоре… ты уйдёшь один из дома, а я думаю — вот заберёт тебя скорая откуда-нибудь с улицы, и всё… и будем врозь, а потом и меня заберут, и будем в клинике подыхать, долго, медленно… сначала один, потом другой, не сможем вместе по нашей лестнице подняться… а я не хочу без тебя, не хочу один, страшно… Я дурак, да? — Джастин снова вскинул голову, вымученно улыбнулся. — Слезливый маленький педик?  
— Нет, Джас, — Брайан усмехнулся, провёл пальцем по нижней губе Джастина, стараясь не задеть волдыри. — Ты храбрый маленький котёнок. Храбрый и ебучий.  
— Который больше не может забраться на штору, — Джастин высунул кончик языка, лизнул палец Брайана.  
— Да, — подхватил ставшую привычной шутку Брайан. — Поэтому когтит её только внизу.  
«А я больше не могу тебя на штору подсадить».  
— Я держался, — улыбка сбежала с лица Джастина, он судорожно всхлипнул без слёз, вздрогнул всем телом, и Брайан обнял его крепче. — Я старался… я помню, ты сказал — как только решишь, в любой день… но мне хотелось подольше, сколько получится, хоть пару дней ещё, хоть один… Мама заходила, друзья, хотелось увидеться — лишний раз…  
Брайан молчал. Джастин и так знал, что он чувствует то же самое. Что он прятал окровавленные платки, стараясь показать, что готов держаться ещё. Хоть пару дней, хоть один.  
Хоть и не готов лечиться — потому что Джастина уже не вылечить.  
— Но я устал, — снова сказал Джастин. — Правда. Я больше не могу. И сегодня даже отец пришёл — всё, теперь точно нечего ждать… Брай, — он сглотнул и провёл языком по губам, — давай сегодня?..  
На какую-то долю секунды Брайан позволил себе прислушаться к собственным ощущениям. Жалеет? Снова хочет отложить хоть на день?  
Нет.  
Джастин внимательно смотрел ему в лицо — исхудавший, бледный, с ввалившимися щеками. Пытался прочесть мысли, уловить малейшие колебания настроения.  
Он правда устал. Они оба устали.  
— Давай, — сказал Брайан и внезапно почувствовал невероятное облегчение. Такое, что едва не рассмеялся, словно под кайфом.  
Наконец-то можно больше не цепляться за жизнь, с кровью выдирая у неё каждый день. С той самой кровью, которую он выхаркивает из лёгких.  
Он улыбнулся, и Джастин ответил такой же улыбкой — широкой, беспечной.  
— Вот так вот просто?  
— А ты думал, я скажу, что ещё не все упаковки платков в доме кровью заблевал? — Брайан усмехнулся, погладил Джастина по спине и мягко добавил: — Я тоже устал, Джас. И знаешь… Вик уже, наверное, торт глазурью покрывает. И в Небесном Вавилоне огни зажглись, не хватает только двух лучших танцоров… Я сегодня об этом думал, когда у двери от ебучего кашля чуть не окочурился.  
— Да, — Джастин улыбался, и усталость словно уходила из его глаз, вытесняемая отблесками далёких разноцветных огней. — И трахнешь меня напоследок ещё раз? Как обещал? После того, как таблетки примем?  
— Трахну. И усну в тебе. А ты — подо мной. И кольца наденем, приготовил уже всё — и таблетки, и кольца, и завещание…  
Джастин потянулся за поцелуем, и Брайан жадно поймал губами его губы. 


	3. Эпилог. Show Must Go On

_В конце туннеля яркий свет слепой звезды,  
Подошвы на сухой листве оставят следы,  
Ещё под кожей бъётся пульс и надо жить,  
Я больше, может, не вернусь, а может… я с тобой останусь._

_Останусь пеплом на губах,  
Останусь пламенем в глазах,  
В твоих руках дыханьем ветра…  
Останусь снегом на щеке,  
Останусь светом вдалеке,  
Я для тебя останусь — светом._

_В конце туннеля яркий свет и я иду,  
Иду по выженной траве, по тонкому льду.  
Не плачь, я боли не боюсь, её там нет.  
Я больше, может, не вернусь, а может… я с тобой останусь._

_Останусь пеплом на губах,  
Останусь пламенем в глазах,  
В твоих руках дыханьем ветра…  
Останусь снегом на щеке,  
Останусь светом вдалеке,  
Я для тебя останусь — светом._

_**Город 312 «Останусь»** _

— Думаю, рыдания моей матери, Линдси и Эммета — совсем не то, чего хотелось бы Брайану, — негромко произнёс Майкл.  
Они с Беном медленно шли по дорожке, петлявшей между рядами могил. День стоял пасмурный; царила та особая тишина, какая бывает только на кладбищах.  
Бен неопределённо хмыкнул и поглубже засунул руки в карманы куртки.  
— Если бы мы пригласили сюда стриптизёров, случайные прохожие могли бы назвать нас святотатцами.  
Майкл коротко, невесело рассмеялся.  
— Ты прав.  
— Хорошо, что Хантер поехал в гости к тому своему другу по интернет-переписке, в Бруклин, — помолчав, сказал Бен. — Я помню, как подействовала на него смерть Вика. И хоть он уже и совсем взрослый, не хотелось бы, чтобы он был здесь сейчас, когда…  
— Да, — тихо согласился Майкл. — Особенно, — по его губам скользнула кривая усмешка, — если учесть, что в Брайана он поначалу был влюблён. До того, как решил, что предпочитает девушек.  
— К слову говоря, — Бен тоже усмехнулся, — насчёт девушек — спорный вопрос. Он давно ни с кем не встречался, и если поначалу я думал, что это из-за воспоминаний о неудаче с Калли, то теперь, честно говоря, подозреваю, что у него что-то с этим товарищем из Бруклина. Как там его… Джойс.  
— Бога ради, Бен! — от изумления Майкл на секунду даже забыл, где они и что их сюда привело. — Они ведь даже ни разу не встречались!  
Бен невозмутимо пожал плечами.  
— Теперь встретятся.  
— Думаешь, Джойс знает, что у Хантера ВИЧ?  
— Уверен, что Хантер ему сказал. Особенно если между ними действительно не просто дружба.  
Несколько шагов они прошли в молчании.  
— Что ж, — наконец сказал Майкл, — Хантер уже большой парень.  
— Да. Уверен, что они с Джойсом разберутся.  
— Бен, — лицо Майкла снова стало серьёзным, — а ты-то сам как? Ну… после того, как Брайан с Джастином…  
Он умолк. Назвать Брайана Кинни мёртвым — всё равно что назвать мёртвым любимого супергероя. Супергерои всегда живы. И Брайан тоже.  
— Я? — на лице Бена отразилось удивление. — Скорее я тебя об этом должен спросить. Брайан ведь был твоим лучшим другом с четырнадцати лет…  
— Я знаю, кем он мне был, — тихо сказал Майкл. — Но если ты помнишь, что творилось с Хантером после смерти Вика, то я очень хорошо помню, каким был ты после смерти Пола. Как думал, что всё бессмысленно, как подсел на стероиды…  
— Майкл, — Бен остановился, положил руку Майклу на плечо, — в этот раз ты можешь за меня не бояться. Я больше не сорвусь.  
— И не начнёшь думать, что… — Майкл шмыгнул носом и замолчал.  
— …что тоже скоро умру? Ну, я по-прежнему в хорошей форме и надеюсь, что так будет ещё много лет. И если смерти Пола и Вика были внезапными, то… — Бен на секунду сжал губы, — Джастин знал. Мы все знали. И видели… видели, каким он стал.  
— Да, — Майкл шмыгнул носом громче, его глаза подозрительно заблестели. — И Брайан знал… знал, что Джастин… Но Бен, я же видел, что Брайан в порядке! Ну, физически в порядке; я, конечно, понимал, что ему будет очень плохо, когда Джастин умрёт… Мне тоже было страшно жаль Джастина, и я всё время думал, как буду поддерживать Брайана… но не думал, что он…  
— Майкл, — тихо прервал его Бен. — Брайан не был в порядке.  
— Что?..  
— Туберкулёз. В их квартире нашли платки с кровью. Это была кровь Брайана, и в ней была палочка Коха.  
— Блядь, — выдохнул Майкл. — Блядь… он мне не говорил…  
— Думаю, он никому не говорил.  
— Значит, он тоже?.. — тихо спросил Майкл. — Тоже умирал… всё равно умирал? Я знаю… туберкулёз часто сопутствует СПИДу…  
Бен покачал головой.  
— Майкл, я не врач. Я не знаю, умирал ли Брайан… можно ли было его спасти. Но осмелюсь предположить, что смерть Джастина — а Джастин умирал, мы все это знали, — стала бы для него слишком большим стрессом. Думаешь, почему я никогда не позволяю себе нервничать?..  
— Бен-дзен, — Майкл улыбнулся сквозь слёзы. — Брайан тебя так называл, помнишь?  
— Помню, — Бен тоже улыбнулся.  
— В общем… — Майкл всхлипнул, уже не таясь, и слёзы потекли у него по щекам, — в общем, всё бессмысленно. Они умирали. Оба. Всё равно умирали. Джастин — потому что на него не действовала терапия… более слабый иммунитет, слишком восприимчивый организм… а Брайан — из-за Джастина. Потому что видел, как тот умирает… нервы, стресс… блядь.  
Бен поспешно обнял Майкла, прижал к себе, и тот, продолжая плакать, уткнулся лицом ему в грудь.  
— Знаешь, у Брайана давно была склонность к суициду, — голос Майкла был приглушён слезами и курткой Бена. — Была пара случаев… я никому не рассказывал, но теперь, думаю, можно… тебе — можно… После рождения Гаса. И после того, как ему — Брайану — исполнилось тридцать. В первый раз он залез на бортик крыши, ну, там, в роддоме… затащил меня к себе, шутил — Майки, давай полетаем, будем как два супергероя, ты же всегда этого хотел… А во второй раз чуть не повесился. У себя дома. Я каким-то чудом пришёл вовремя, стащил со стула, вместе на пол грохнулись… он всё твердил — зачем ты меня остановил, я хочу остаться вечно молодым… Ну, он оба раза обдолбан был, конечно. Потом такого больше не случалось, потом у них с Джастином всё окончательно наладилось… шутил, что будут в старости сидеть на скамейке в парке; шутил, да, но я видел, что он уже и не против, больше не боится старости… не боится — потому что вместе с Джастином… — Майкл вскинул залитое слезами лицо и взглянул Бену в глаза. — Он хотел жить, Бен. Хотел жить до старости с Джастином. А без Джастина… без Джастина — не захотел.  
Бен поднял руку и вытер широкой ладонью слёзы Майкла.  
— Думаю, — мягко заметил он, — сыграло роль ещё и то, что Джастин заразился от него. Да, я знаю эту историю с проколотым презервативом, но…  
— Да, — Майкл рвано кивнул. — Знаешь, тогда, поначалу, я думал: может, мне тоже надо было — так? Чтобы вместе с тобой, чтобы не было никаких преград? Может, я просто испугался, может, мне следовало взять с Джастина пример…  
— Майкл, — Бен сжал плечи Майкла почти до боли и приблизил лицо к его лицу. — Майкл, слышишь, не смей…  
— Может, ты меня тоже однажды прогонишь, — пробормотал Майкл. — Когда тебе станет плохо… прости… если станет плохо. Джастин ведь этого боялся — что Брайан его снова прогонит… и поэтому…  
— Я тебя никогда не прогоню, Майкл, — тихо, но твёрдо сказал Бен. — Что бы ни случилось. Обещаю. Только не… не смей — как Джастин…  
— Не посмею, — Майкл снова хлюпнул носом, но уже значительно тише. — Я тебе верю… верю, что не прогонишь… И я не хочу, чтобы у нас получилось, как у Брайана с Джастином. Джастин думал, что они проживут вместе — на терапии — ещё несколько десятков лет, а у него случилось стремительное развитие… и Брайан — за ним, и…  
— Ну тихо, тихо, — Бен поцеловал Майкла в губы, провёл ладонью по чёрным волосам. — Поехали, я отвезу тебя домой.  
— Нет, — Майкл помотал головой, глубоко вздохнул, успокаиваясь. — Не хочу домой. Поехали в «Вавилон».  
— В «Вавилон»? — недоумённо переспросил Бен.  
— Да. Шоу должно продолжаться. Это клуб Брайана… это всегда будет клуб Брайана. И он останется вечно молодым и красивым — как и хотел когда-то. Говорил, что не хочет дожить до сорока; блядь, так и вышло… И пусть под конец он и предпочёл бы встретить старость с Джастином на лавочке в парке — всё равно он был бы рад, что все помнят его как лучшего трахальщика. Как легенду Либерти-авеню. Раньше он говорил — легенды всегда уходят молодыми…  
— Хорошо, — Бен кивнул, приобнял Майкла одной рукой за плечи и повёл дальше по дорожке. — Поехали в «Вавилон». Правда, он ещё не открылся — но ничего, как раз успеем заехать перекусить.  
— Да. И купим косяк.  
— Майкл!  
— Что? Брайану бы это понравилось. Один на двоих, а?  
— Хорошо.  
Ещё несколько шагов в тишине.  
— Бен, — снова заговорил Майкл. — Спасибо тебе.  
— За что?  
— За всё. За то, что ты у меня есть. И… за то, что именно ты не дал сотрудникам морга загримировать Джастина, чтобы он не выглядел… ну…  
— …как тот, кто умер от СПИДа.  
— Да.  
Бен помолчал, вспоминая. Вопрос «Простите, профессор Брукнер, но кто вы мистеру Тейлору, чтобы запрещать его гримировать?» и свой ответ «Я — тот, кто не хотел бы, чтобы после смерти из него сделали красивую куклу».  
Потом в разговор вступила мать Джастина и поддержала Бена. Её слово оказалось решающим — но Бен всё же был уверен, что если бы он не выступил против грима первым, Дженнифер бы возражать не стала.  
— Он всё равно был красивым, — тихо проговорил Майкл. — Они оба были красивыми. И этот двойной гроб — блядь, я понятия не имел, что Брайан его заказал… и кольца, поверить не могу, что они сохранили и надели кольца…  
— Линдси рассказывала, что Мелани поначалу материлась, как пьяный матрос, — Бен мягко усмехнулся. — Из-за того, что Брайан пригласил их якобы на обед — и…  
— Я знаю, почему он так сделал. Он не хотел, чтобы первыми их увидели мы. Или Дженнифер.  
— Да. Линдси и Мелани тоже это понимают. И когда у Мелани иссяк запас матерных слов, она всё-таки включила адвоката и занялась тем, чтобы всё было согласно их завещанию.  
Майкл глубоко вздохнул. Вспомнились первые слова Мелани, которые она сказала, позвонив, чтобы сообщить о смерти Брайана и Джастина.  
«Чёртов Брайан Кинни. Чёртов Брайан Кинни, не мог даже спокойно умереть… без того, чтобы устроить грёбаное шоу… Линдс, да знаю я. Но почему это должны были увидеть мы?.. Майкл, прости, — тут голос Мелани неожиданно дрогнул. — Я… я звоню, чтобы сказать…»  
— Чёртов Брайан Кинни, — повторил вслед за воображаемой Мелани Майкл — и неожиданно улыбнулся, хотя глаза всё ещё блестели от слёз. — И чёртов Джастин. И чёртова… эта чёртова картина Джастина. Последняя картина.  
— Уверен, благодаря ей он прославится как великий художник. После смерти… — Бен помолчал, — но всё же.  
— Ты прославишься при жизни, — неожиданно сказал Майкл, поворачиваясь к Бену. — Как великий писатель. Слышишь?  
— Слышу, — Бен усмехнулся.  
— Да, Дженнифер спросила меня, не хочу ли я взять что-то на память. И я попросил тот рисунок, который Джастин привёз из их поездки к океану. Ну, тот, бело-голубое с золотом. Я несколько раз спросил, не хочет ли она оставить его себе или продать — по завещанию Джастина его картинами распоряжается теперь она… Но она сказала — да, конечно, бери. Джастин был бы рад.  
— Надеюсь, Джастин не обидится, если я скажу, что по-прежнему не разбираюсь в абстракционизме, — Бен на секунду поджал губы, а потом улыбнулся. — Повесим в гостиной. И будем надеяться, что наши гости способны оценить современное искусство лучше, чем я.  
— Ретроград, — бросил Майкл и тоже улыбнулся.  
— Есть немного. Ладно, поехали в закусочную. А потом в «Вавилон».  
— Поехали.  
Майкл обнял Бена за талию, притягивая ближе, и они пошли к машине. 


End file.
